A Guide For Falling In Love
by XxScarletxRosexX
Summary: My name is Elsa Lillian, I'm 21, and a virgin when it comes to a topic called love. The idiot God paired me with has a first-crush-elementary-school-boy syndrome, and we're a recipe for misunderstanding predicaments and disaster. If you ask me to describe love, I'll tell you it's an intangible object you wish you can strangle. (Full summary on Prologue!)
1. Prologue: Plot Bunnies and Predicaments

**Link for dA: **xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/A-Guide-For-Falling-In-Love-Prologue-528364218

**(c) Elsa and Oaken belong to Disney's "Frozen"  
(c) "A Guide For Falling In Love" and banner belongs to me  
(c) Starbucks belongs to Starbucks**

**Summary:**

_My name is Elsa Lillian, I'm 21, and a virgin when it comes to a topic called love. The idiot God paired me with has a first-crush-elementary-school-boy syndrome, and we're a recipe for misunderstanding predicaments and disaster. If you ask me to describe love, I'll tell you it's an intangible object you wish you can strangle. Because in reality, love is messy and awkward from the moment you lock gaze to a dog pile of tangled limbs. The funny thing is, I wouldn't trade our discombobulated love for anything else._

* * *

**April 22**

Dear Diary:

Is this how I should address you? I feel a little ridiculous, but _he_ gave me this diary/journal a week ago and I suppose I can use you to express myself. Starting off with introductions, my name is Elsa Lillian and currently I am 21 years old. My occupation: a graduate student and part time barista at the local Starbucks located just around the corner of Oaken Road and Burgess Street. It's coincidence, because my boss happens to be a tall, burly man, about his mid-thirty's, named after the road itself. Despite his intimidating appearance, he has always worn a smile on his face-and I've come to confide in him on a number of occasions. But I'll cover that story on another time. For now, I don't know what to name you yet (although I already addressed you as diary) but there's a message on one of those useless, intentional blank pages requesting me to name you something. _He_ knows I have a creative mind-and I think the purpose of this notebook was a keepsake for these blundering plot bunnies.

I keep mentioning _him_, and you're probably wondering who I'm implying. After all, his signature will be tattooed here for eternity-just like our friendship. I hope we'll still be friends even when we grow older… Can I tell you a secret? (I know I feel stupid for writing that sentence, but it feels refreshing to write rather than repeat things verbally.) When I'm around _him_ I feel different. I can't explain it, but physically my heart suddenly stops arbitrarily then it resumes. It kind of scares me. I think I'm having heart problems. Then there's this queasy, unsettling sensation when I'm around him, like I can't stop fidgeting. _He_ is a stranger after all, and _his_ background is alien to me. But _he_ keeps showing up at the coffee shop every Wednesday afternoons at exactly 5 pm and always orders Vanilla Bean Frappuccino-regardless it being a cold day. Then _he_ would wear this innocent, goofy-looking half grin on _his_ face after _he_ pays and states a stranger's name. I knew _he_ was trouble, even _his_ innocent face couldn't trick me completely-and it's vexing that _he'_s the same age as me.

I'm suppose to tell you _his_ name right? _His_ name is-_Shit_. _He's_ here again. 5 o'clock. On the dot as usual. I'll have _his_ frap ready after Oaken finishes taking Belle and Ariel's order. I'm baffled actually… that Oaken still has difficulty recognizing frequent customers and their order. I'll just beat him to the punch. Again.

~_Note to self: Find a name for this notebook soon!~_

* * *

**A/N:**

**We're going to back my origins! What do you think started me for writing stories?  
Hehehe... *shining glint dances in said brown eyes***

**If you need a hint: it's the story itself.**

**How frequent will I update the story?  
Another hint? It's mentioned in the story. Same with the time; set at PDT.**

**And yes, this will be a weekly submission. I've already pre-set the next release for next week. So cross your fingers we'll finish this in the next couple/several months!~**


	2. Chapter 1: The Usual

**Link for dA:** xxscarletxrosexx.  
deviantart.  
com/art/A-Guide-For-Falling-In-Love-Ch-1-The-Usual-53001012

**(c) "A Guide For Falling In Love" and banner belongs to me  
(c) Ariel belongs to Disney's "The Little Mermaid"**  
**(c) Belle belongs to Disney's "Beauty and the Beast"  
****(c) Elsa, Anna, Olaf, and Oaken belongs to Disney's "Frozen"  
****(c) Jack Frost belongs to Dreamwork's "Rise of the Guardian"  
(c) Starbucks belongs to Starbucks**

**Summary:**

_My name is Elsa Lillian, I'm 21, and a virgin when it comes to a topic called love. The idiot God paired me with has a first-crush-elementary-school-boy syndrome, and we're a recipe for misunderstanding predicaments and disaster. If you ask me to describe love, I'll tell you it's an intangible object you wish you can strangle. Because in reality, love is messy and awkward from the moment you lock gaze to a dog pile of tangled limbs. The funny thing is, I wouldn't trade our discombobulated love for anything else._

* * *

**April 22 (Evening)**

Dear Diary:

I want to write while it's still fresh in my memory, (even though I'll regret losing sleep for this tomorrow) but I'm afraid if I don't write, I'll forget something important… But I don't know where to start…

I suppose I can write about what happened after Oaken took Ariel and Belle's order.

* * *

_Before his sharpie connected to the plastic cup, Elsa tapped his shoulder and hooked her thumb over, gesturing to a pair of grande-sized cups: one, a plastic fiber, sat across a pump rack with its content filled with three pumps of mocha and white mocha syrup, and the other conveniently waited in front of a blender of five fresh strawberries._

_"Ah!" Oaken instinctively muttered, capped the sharpie, and returned the cup. His lips turned into an appraised grin. "You have quite a memory, Elsa. Yah?" His tenor voice was gentle, but his Norwegian accent was heavily accented in his vowels. Regardless, his English was pristine. The giant's ashen, turquoise eyes locked against hers, sparkling with amusement, as if he uncovered an obvious motive._

_"What?" she snapped sharply with a voice barely over a whisper. She felt her face flush the longer his accusative eyes stared into her own set of timid, sapphire irises, and she pretended not to sense it. Nor of his suggestive actions as they darted to a half-hooded, disheveled albino haired, pale man, whose rich cerulean eyes were too focused reading the menu to even notice the exchange. The 21 year old, rolled her eyes as she stepped over to the cashier._

_Just as the two baristas exchanged spots, the Brobdingnagian divulged softly, "Yoo hoo!"_

_Elsa pretended to ignore her sweltering condition and disclosed evenly, "Not in a million years."_

_"Elsa!" The mention of her name brought her unintentional, divided attention to the half-hooded figure's sudden change of action. His eyes momentarily met hers with his lips curved into a small smile. She flashed him a quick smile, before returning her attention to the two female customers babbling before her._

* * *

Although he's my boss, that big oaf knows when to push the right button. Oaken thinks he can play Doctor Phil with my "love life", and he thinks it's time I attempted to look for a husband at the tender age of 21. He's putting his money on that trouble-making, snow haired fellow. But before I can dive further into that, let me tell you that I have zero experience with that subject. I'll give you the details another time.

Back on subject, Oaken has a corny catch phrase that he uses to greet people. Sometimes I think it's creepy-then again, who wouldn't be intimidated by a tall, burly man? His physique is realistically Hulk-worthy with his chiseled features, minus Hollywood's over dramatized spin off of the gargantua, but this guys holds a big heart to parry off that negative viewpoint. He can be awkward sometimes, but he makes the best of things and tries to keep that friendly air. Leading to my current predicament regarding his catchphrase. I honestly don't think that it will ever catch on with me, even after promoting our boss-and-coworker relationship to good friends status, more so due to his brother (I'll cover this one next time).

Even if it cost me my job, I'd never greet a single customer with a straight face and proudly greeting: _**Yoo hoo!~**_

* * *

_"Great memory, as always!" Elsa overheard Belle's soothing voice praised. Her hearing skills were uncanny, landing promptly at the end of a tirade of accolades and greetings from the chestnut beauty and her ever-so-bubbly, crimson velvet companion._

_The platinum blond replied with an affable shrug. "You guys look like you're in a good mood."_

_"Long story, short," the crimson interjected with a warm smile. Without turning her head, her aquamarine eyes flickered to the person to her right. "We'll let you know when you have downtime."_

_"Absolutely," Belle answered, before glancing at her chocolate leather watch. "We have all the time in the world anyways."_

_"Can't wait," Elsa chirped. The pair took her last sentence as their excuse to grab a booth, located near the girls' restroom. The timing for those seats during their visits were uncanny, then again-who else wouldn't be entertained from overhearing trivial and stupid gossips? Then turning her attention to the aloof individual, she played off her role with mastered amiability. "Hello sir, what can I get you today?"_

_"Vanilla bean frappuccino, please," he replied in a low-baritone, honeyed voice._

_"What size sir?" she asked habitually, but her hand had instinctively reached for a venti plastic cup._

_"Venti. E."_

_"Would you like whip cream with that?" she smiled, scribbling his name on plastic cup and checking off the box beside whipped cream before he could beat her to the punch._

_"Yes, please."_

_"Your total will be three eighty-six, Jack," she answered promptly as he handed her a crisp five dollar bill._

_"Ethan," he clarified with a mischievous glint in his eyes. She handed him a wrinkled dollar bill and several coins onto his opened palm._

_"Right," she answered with slow sarcasm. "**Ethan**__, your order will be ready soon."_

_"Thanks, Elsa." He smiled sweetly before taking his usual seat at an empty four seated booth located just beside the entrance._

* * *

I know his name is Jack Frost. How, you may ask? Because the idiot forgot to take off his school ID the first time we met. Even then, he gave me a different name (I think it was _Lucifer_ that time). Looking back, whether it was subconsciously intentional or not, the name made a perfect first impression. It's a mystery why he resorts to doing such a thing. Then again he's a human being, and everyone has the right to do what they want to do. Regardless, I still call him by his real name, and sure enough he comes up to me and we exchange a few words.

It's not much, but somehow we've elevated our status to acquaintances, but we don't talk much after that. He returns to his usual spot and works on his laptop or his phone while his frappuccino is left untouched for several minutes. I do have a tendency to watch him sometime.

Wait, that sounded like a stalker. God, what's wrong with me? If you could see me now, diary. I'm itching to scratch over it beyond recognition, but something told me I shouldn't. So I'll leave it there for now. I honestly, don't know why I spaced out into writing that, but let's go back on topic before I fall in too deep with my ramblings.

Back on topic, I did eventually talk with Ariel and Belle after having some downtime. It had been the usual talk revolving around their majors (Ariel's a music major while Belle's an English major), and their new internship proposals. It's envious really, especially with their loved ones supporting them.

Speaking of which, they've been pestering non-stop about finding someone soon. I can't help it, really. I never thought of finding a significant other so soon. I mean, of course I want to have a family someday, but the timing is just not right. I don't need someone to support me currently, I'm already satisfied that I have Anna to have my back, and in addition to Oaken, Olaf, and Kristoff. If you wonder if I'm lonely, the truth is I am at times. Now that Anna is engaged to Kristoff for a year now (they've promised me that they would wait until Anna gets her bachelor's first before settling down), it's been kind of lonely without her at home. But she does visit me everyday, and that's enough to keep me sated, at the very least.

I went back to working after that. The work flow increased towards the evening, and I didn't notice Ariel and Belle had left. Jack was still there however, right until closing time. It's always been like that for the past month every Wednesday's. He hasn't talked to me since the notebook incident dated back a month ago-the first time we met, actually. I wonder if he still remembers, but it looks like he has no recollection of it whatsoever.

It's surprising how much I can let my guard down so easily, with such an inanimate object. It's refreshing to have a company after a busy night. Huh, I guess this kind of stuff really works therapeutically. I should thank Jack about this someday.

I'll write more next time. I have a big exam tomorrow and it's half past midnight. Just to let you know, I don't regret my decision to write over studying. I think you're helping me more with keeping my mind in check. So thanks.

I'll find a name for you someday. Promise.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Not completely satisfied with the chapter, because it's slow-and yet it's supposed to be. Because in reality, that's how mundane it is. I left a lot of loop holes leading on to future chapters ;)  
I've been going in over my head with symbolism, and please trust me when I selected Jack's, Belle's and, Ariel's coffee. I'm surprised though, that there isn't much reference pages regarding the type of coffee they drink. But if you find the site and let me know, I'll give you some brownie points ;)  
**

**Also, thank you to everyone who has commented/reviewed my work. I'm surprised to receive quite a number of recognition for this story!  
Stay tuned for next week's submission!**


	3. Chapter 2: Of Similarities

**Link for dA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/A-G-F-F-I-L-Ch-2-Of-Similarities-534328214

**(c) "A Guide For Falling In Love" and banner belongs to me****  
****(c) Elsa, Anna, Olaf, and Oaken belongs to Disney's "Frozen"  
(c) Starbucks belongs to Starbucks**

**Summary:**

_My name is Elsa Lillian, I'm 21, and a virgin when it comes to a topic called love. The idiot God paired me with has a first-crush-elementary-school-boy syndrome, and we're a recipe for misunderstanding predicaments and disaster. If you ask me to describe love, I'll tell you it's an intangible object you wish you can strangle. Because in reality, love is messy and awkward from the moment you lock gaze to a dog pile of tangled limbs. The funny thing is, I wouldn't trade our discombobulated love for anything else._

* * *

**April 24**

Dear Diary:

Olaf came knocking on my door again. He's my next door neighbor, and that's really all it is to it. He's a friendly fellow, often times airheaded, nonetheless sweet. As I had mentioned in the previous entry, he so happens to be my boss's little brother. I don't think I'll ever forget our first encounter: he had assumed we were his roommates.

He's Anna's age, and ever since Anna decided to move in with Kristoff, he's somewhat taken her place. He has mistaken our room as his room on a number of occasions. It has been two years now, and yet it still baffles me that he's still trying to unbolt the wrong door.

The first time Anna and I were acquainted by Olaf and Oaken was an accident was in the summer of my 19-year-old days. Anna was at the tender age of 17, and fresh out of high school. We knew we were going to have new neighbors, but we were unaware that they would be a pair of brothers. I had forgotten that we lived in a bisexual complex, and at first I was worried about our well beings.

* * *

_"Anna!" Elsa cried out, "can you get the door?"_

_"Yeah, I got it!" Anna hollers back as she hurries out of the kitchen in loose flip flops, a trail of ungraceful taps follow in her wake as she answers the door with a surprised, "Oh! Hello there!"_

_Before her stood a tall, lean figure with a diamond face, pointed nose, and unkempt, metallic blond hair with tendrils swaying over his large, round onyx eyes. He wore a large, toothy smile that reached up to his eyes, accentuating past his crimson cheeks. His long arms hid behind a baggy, oversized, faded, orange grunge flannel. His smile slowly faltered, nonetheless they still upheld his amiable disposition as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other._

_"Oh!" was his first remark as confusion crept into his spirited ebony eyes. It was difficult to not cringe from the unpleasant atmosphere, and yet he played it off like the air that they breathed._

_"I didn't think I would have roommates!" he exclaimed ecstatically, sending his croaky baritone voice into a slight crack._

_"No, you blautfisk!" a lighthearted tenor voice shouted from behind. Within half a second, a tall, burly figure, about twice his frame and towering him by a good foot and a half, appeared right behind him, with a hand massaging the bridge of his nose in deep dissatisfaction._

_"Me apologies, miss." the hulking figure stated as he unclamped the tender organ and acknowledged the strawberry blond. "Me brother confused his room for yours. Sorry to've bothered ya!" Before Anna could even breathe a single word, the pair barged into the room next door with a loud boom._

_"Anna?" A gentle alto called out. "Who's there?_

_"Oh! Um, it out looks like we have a new neighbor!" Anna's chirped ecstatically as she closed the door._

* * *

Now, I don't mind having the opposite sex living next door to us, but Anna has that love-bug complexity. Back then, Kristoff didn't exist (they met later on in her first year in college), and Anna was still healing from a wounded heart after hearing Hans's scandalous betrayal on prom night (and let's just say that it ended with a black eye). Long story, short (I'll fill you more on our family history next time), Anna was head-over-heels in love with him, but time had healed her considerably fast-had it not been for her carefree personality. She's more cautious nowadays, but she still has that love-bug syndrome dwelling inside her patiently. I knew this because she would swoon when attractive men assisted/spoke/contacted her (and surprisingly this had happened right after the break up with Hans). It pisses me off, even when I think about it, that men look at weak girls as easy preys. I made sure to ward them away. I promised my parents after all: I will protect Anna.

But at the moment of that very day, I was dreading it internally. So when Anna had opened the door and I heard him for the first time, I thought my heart would stop. But when I got to know the pair better, I was filled with relief. Never have I been so grateful that my initial assumptions were so wrong. The moment Olaf explained his situation regarding his brother, I think that was the moment I trusted them.

* * *

_"Hi! I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs!" The lean figure announced the following day, dressed in a loose yellow flannel and a large platter of chocolate cookies presented before the alabaster woman._

_"Oh! Hello there, Olaf," Elsa greeted back dumbfoundedly._

_With his grin unfazed, his eyes widened as if it cued her to continue. "And?"_

_"Oh, my name is Elsa."_

_"Elsa!?"_

_"And the one who called me is my younger sister, Anna."_

_In mere seconds, the sound of Anna's squeaking door had echoed behind her just as the strawberry blond bounded towards Elsa and Olaf with a friendly grin. "Oh! Hello there again!"_

_"Hi, I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs!" the young man reiterated, whilst gesturing the plate of cookies towards her. "Cookies?"_

_"Don't mind if I do!" Anna accepted enthusiastically, whisking one from the top of the stack. She took a large bite and closed her eyes, savoring the flavor. "Mmm! These are delicious! Did you make these?"_

_"My brother and I made them together!" the metallic haired boy chirped._

_"Ah, the other man who was with you," Elsa recalled distantly._

_"Yeah," Olaf nodded enthusiastically. "My brother, that big hulk-like guy-Oaken is his name by the way-said he's sorry that he can't properly introduce himself in the morning because his shift starts at four in the morning. Anyways, I was asked to give this to you." He handed Elsa the silver platter with the condiments._

_The two young women's eyes widened._

_"Yikes! That's way too early!" Anna exclaimed in consolation._

_"Where does your brother work at?" the older sibling inquired._

_"He's the store manager at a local Starbucks coffee shop. It's just on the corner of Oaken Road and Burgess Street."_

_"Do you work with him, Olaf?" Anna asked._

_"Nope." The lean figure shook his head, swaying his straggly tendrils in disrupted, unnatural gestures. "Oaken wants me to focus on my education." He folded his arms across his chest, closed his eyes, and leaned against the door frame in deep contemplation as he explained. "See here, Oaken is actually twelve years older than me. When I was four, we had lost our parents, and Oaken had to quit school to support the two of us."_

_Elsa's eyes knitted with concern while, Anna brought a hand over her lips to swallow her gasp._

_"That's terrible, I'm so sorry!" Anna cried out, and unconsciously pulled Olaf into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry that it happened to you at such a young age."_

_Surprised by her sudden action, Olaf wrapped his own arms around hers, and gently patted her hair and cooed softly, "It's okay, it's okay. I'm happy anyways, even though it's just the two of us. Oaken is a good brother, and I want to be just like him someday."_

_His heartfelt words, sent a warm sensation emitting from Elsa's chest. She could sympathize with the pair easily, and before she could think about her next actions, her lips moved at their own accord, surprising the siblings. "Olaf, if there's anything we can do for you, please let us know."_

_"Yeah," Anna agreed wholeheartedly as she retracted herself. "We'll help you out!"_

_"Thanks!" Olaf smiled amiably before glancing at his watch. "Anyways," He pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his faded jean pocket, "I need to go out and register for classes for the fall term."_

_"Oh! What college are you going to?" the younger sibling chirped._

_"I'm just going to a community college for now," their neighbor replied, "I want to keep it light on my brother. I don't like it when he works too hard."_

_"Same here!" the strawberry blond agreed wholeheartedly, then sharing a heartfelt smile with her older sibling, she continued, "Elsa's the same with your brother. Even if it's not much, I still want to help her out financially."_

_"But I don't want her to work, but I don't have any way to change her mind once she's set on it," Elsa crossed her arms, resigned._

_"Anyways, I'm going to Pixar Community College."_

_"PCC?" he inquired, his eyes gazing back at the crumpled paper._

_"Yup! I'll be attending in the fall term!" Anna proudly announced, "Wait, are you going there too?"_

_"If it's PCC, then yes," Olaf nodded. "My brother was in a rush and wrote down the initials. I just forgot what college it was!"_

_"Then we can go register together!" Then glancing to her sister, "Well if that's okay with you…?"_

_"If it's with Olaf, then I don't mind you going together," Elsa answered reluctantly, dropping her crossed arms to her hips. "Just call me if you need anything."_

_"I have you on speed dial!" Anna replied enthusiastically, wiggling her smart phone in the air. "See you later, Elsa!"_

_"Wait! Do you have everything? The forms? Money?"_

_"The forms are all at school! Don't worry about it!" Anna hollered back distantly. "Bye!"_

* * *

We were close after that. Oaken heard of our situation and offered me a job at Starbucks, insistently. Rather than sympathy (I've declined his offer, well aware that he was abusing his authority and his background history), he insists that it was in exchange for taking care of his younger brother, most especially when his schedule has been relentlessly tight (also for his brother's consistent hindrance, as he likes to call it, but his intrusions have only made our home more lively than before).

Am I annoyed of him, you wonder? There are times that Olaf can be a little overbearing, but his company cheers me up now that I'm presently independent (Anna moved out this past January). Olaf has knocked on my door on such a number of occasion that I can recognize his presence by the sound of his awkward shuffle and jingling keychain.

Speak of the devil (this is a really weird-and negative-adage to use. I wonder if there's more of a positive saying of this). He's at the door as I'm writing this. I guess I will have to end my entry here for now.

P.S.

I passed my exam with full credit. I think I'm either lucky, or my professors are just being too lenient on me (honestly, I bs'ed my essay just a bit).

* * *

**A/N:**

**Super duper sorry for the late updates! 2 weeks ago was a hectic back-to-back schedule of parties and celebration. The Wednesday of that week happened to be my parents' anniversary! So I had to prioritize a present for them first :)**

**I will update the next chapter in an hour or so! So stay tuned! ;)**


	4. Chapter 3: Lucifer

**Link for dA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/A-G-F-F-I-L-Ch-3-Lucifer-537331128

**(c) Nani belongs to Disney's "Lilo and Stitch"**  
**(c) Cinderella belongs to Disney's "Cinderella"  
(c) Ariel belongs to Disney's "A Little Mermaid"  
(c) Mushu and Mulan belongs to Disney's "Mulan"  
(c) Chel belongs to Paramount's "Road to El Dorado"  
(c) Jack belongs to Dreamwork's "Rise of the Guardian"  
(c) Kida belongs to Disney's "Atlantis: The Lost Empire"  
(c) Jasmine, Abu, and Genie belongs to Disney's "Aladdin"  
(c) Esmeralda belongs to Disney's "Hunchback of Notre Dame"  
(c) Belle and Mrs. Pot belongs to Disney's "Beauty and the Beast"  
(c) Toothless belongs to Dreamwork's "How to Train Your Dragon  
(c) Elsa, Anna, Olaf, and Oaken belongs to Disney's "Frozen"  
(c) Snow White belongs to Disney's "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves"  
(c) "A Guide For Falling In Love" and banner belongs to me  
(c) Starbucks belongs to Starbucks**

**Summary:**

_My name is Elsa Lillian, I'm 21, and a virgin when it comes to a topic called love. The idiot God paired me with has a first-crush-elementary-school-boy syndrome, and we're a recipe for misunderstanding predicaments and disaster. If you ask me to describe love, I'll tell you it's an intangible object you wish you can strangle. Because in reality, love is messy and awkward from the moment you lock gaze to a dog pile of tangled limbs. The funny thing is, I wouldn't trade our discombobulated love for anything else._

* * *

**April 25**

Dear Diary:

It's Saturday, I've got a handful of free time on my schedule, and I'm not sure how to spend it. I killed some time reading my old entries, and this may just be the perfect time to cover the event that happened between me and Mr. Lucifer (aka the idiot who gave me this diary). I'm actually quite surprise that I refer to him as idiot, even on my earliest entry, and I'm not sure why, honestly. Perhaps (I don't know why I have to explain this to myself, or you, but here I go) it's because that was my very first impression about him… I think. No. I'm sure this was it.

How did we meet? In a coffee shop (and no this is not one of those romantic coffee episode scenes) set a little over than 3 weeks ago (April 1st to be exact). It was my shift to work when he clocked in around five in the afternoon (I knew the time because I was glancing at the clock when I had accidentally knocked over a bag of plastic cups off the counter), and I had several very impatient, sleep-deprived college students waiting on their triple-shot decaf.

It was a typical afternoon.

* * *

_It's one of those rare days when the sun met people at level-head behind a curtain of thinned clouds,_

_and the sky transformed into a beautiful, fiery mural of slathered pink, orange, and yellow hues. There were a number of people who must've noticed and stopped to admire it, but there were also a number who were too engrossed in their work to even consider to stop and smell the roses. The latter so happens to take place at the corner of Oaken Road and Burgess Street in a bustling café known as Starbucks._

_A large, burly man hurriedly carries a handful of fiber cups, marked with analogous orders saved for condiment or two, towards the back counter, where a platinum blonde woman worked against the auto frother._

_"Elsa, I'll handle these orders. You man the fort, ya?" Oaken commended, gesturing to a circlet of fiber plastic cups imprisoned with his large hands._

_"It must be midterm season," the platinum blond sighed while her hands worked on an array of buttons to activate the auto frother. "If only Mrs. Pot was here."_

_"It is not too bad," Oaken answered whilst setting down the cups on an alignment._

_"True," she mused, "is it safe to assume that most of these orders are triple-shot decafs?"_

_"Most," Oaken agreed as Elsa strode over to the drop-off counter and hollered a name before making her way over to the cashier. Along the way, she had accidentally knocked over a plastic bag filled with grande sized fiber cups to the floor._

_"Shit," she mumbled beneath a whisper as she bent down to pick up the containers._

_"Don't ya worry about that!" Oaken called back, placidly with a gentle expression on his face. "Just leave it to the side and I'll take care of it."_

_"Sorry," Elsa mumbled, flusteredly, but the diligent gargantuan waved it off with a simple wave of his hand._

_Cautiously making her way over to the cashier she apologized to the customer for her delayed behavior. "I'm so sorry, about that." Her cheeks stung with blistering heat as she forced herself to meet the individual's eyes._

_Before her stood a lean figure, not as exactly as tall as Olaf, but they shared a similar prominence in terms of figure; not too muscular nor too frail, somewhere mediocre. He had the most dazzling shade of sapphire eyes, alabaster skin, and the purest color of snow white hair. He presented himself as an aloof individual with hands tucked in the pouch of his navy sweater and squinted eyes locked on a row of verdant boards hanging behind her. While he was distracted, Elsa's gaze aimlessly fluttered on an emerald lineyard, leading down to a suspendeding tag twirling against his chest._

_**Jackson Overland Frost. Burgess University.**_

_"Don't worry about it," his honeyed, baritone voice assured, followed after by a contagious, charming smile. Impelled, as she was grateful, Elsa grinned back._

_"How may I help you, today?"_

_"I'll have get a vanilla bean frappucino. Venti please."_

_Her slender hand worked fluidly, sending the black sharpie across the plastic cup as it were smooth butter. She had began to scribble the first consonant of his name when he introduced himself under a different name._

_"Lucifer." He smiled, cheekily. She knew he was biting back the urge to laugh by the way a corner of lips dipped inwards. Saving him from embarrassment, as well as returning the favor, she played along and salvaged the letter J into a cursive L._

_"Alright, Lucifer, that will be three eighty-six."_

_He dropped her a five dollar bill and she returned him his change._

_"I'll have your frappé ready for you in a minute."_

_"Take your time," he solaced, "I'm in no rush."_

* * *

I was grateful when I met him (maybe he was my saving grace for that evening amongst all those insensible students). I suppose he was aware of the situation then, and gave me a break. I wonder if he was also in the middle of midterm season as all the other students (I was drowning in books too), but at least he had class. I guess that's another first impression I had of him.

With our team work, we had manage to pull through the day. I didn't see Lucifer for the rest of the week.

As the days continued on by, similar incidents took place, and not everyone was as forgiving as Mr. Frost. During these hustling hours, Oaken always saves the day regarding these kind of people (he knows my weakness), and I can never thank him enough for always saving my butt. Most especially during our morning shifts. Had it not been for Oaken's break-neck pace and Mrs. Pot's dexterous multitasking talent, I don't think I might have survived.

Rush hour always takes place in the morning, (between 6 a.m. - 10 a.m.) then there's a long intermission afterwards with a couple handful of customers, and back to a brief rush hour (between 3 p.m. - 5 p.m.). I work 35 hours a week, evening shift on Mondays and Wednesdays, and opening shift every Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays. Because of this schedule, I've been running into him consistently on a weekly basis.

On our second encounter (April 8), he expected that I would forget about him. It was after this, I remembered his order like it was my back of my hand.

* * *

_It was his eyes that left a lasting impression on her, but it was his stark white hair that slapped her back to memory lane. He wore the same navy sweater with crystallized frost gracing his neckline, hood, shoulder blades, wrists, and the bottom rim of his pouch and below. He was missing his name tag this time, but she remembered his name by attaching it to a trigger word since their previous encounter._

_It was a minute passed five, and he stood behind a pair of frivolous women with his head hung low and a white ear phone to an ear while the other crossed over to rest on the shoulder beneath it. She assumed he was playing with his phone, and left it as that._

_"Oh Elsa!" the brunette cried, "I just read the most wonderful story about a supernatural and a pair of orphans who are bound to one another for seven days!'_

_The platinum blond eyed her questioningly._

_"It's great!" her crimson-haired accompany agreed. Her aqua eyes dazzled as she spoke more about it. "I didn't think I'd brush up with the supernatural, but the plot is really good! And it's a romance."_

_"Tragic."_

_"Belle!" she nudged the nodding woman._

_"It's is, but it's not. Well, I just wanted to say that so I can hook your attention," the woman with mahogany hair, named Belle, baited ominously._

_These two bubbly women happened to be Elsa's classmates since nursery school. Initially, they weren't exactly childhood friends nor close friends-colleagues were more fitting-but they've been together for majority of their lifetime, along with Snow, Cinderella, Jasmine, Esmeralda, Kida, Mulan, Chel, and Nani. Somehow, Elsa was a dragged into the group, but she didn't mind it as much. Still, she much preferred to stay in the comfort of her home over going out and about. But ever since the start of college, Ariel and Belle have been constantly hanging about her, and somehow they had deemed that worthy friendship title._

_"We know you'll like it," the auburn, Ariel, taunted. "The strange thing is, the heroine of the story sounds a lot like you."_

_"And the best part is that it makes one heck of a literary analysis. There's a lot of high-brow allusion within the contexts."_

_"A lot of Japanese manga allusions," Ariel clarified._

_"Anyways, isn't this just what you need for your stories, right?"_

_"I suppose it will do for now… Was it you who found it, Ariel?" the platinum blond inquired as she punched in the pair's usual order. Belle handed her a ten dollar bill before she could inquire the charge._

_"It was actually your cousin."_

_Muddled with the task at hand, the barista had almost forgotten their topic. "Rapunzel? Oh… right." Then scribbling their names and information on two grande cups. She's making her round to the back counter and pulling out a casket of fresh strawberries and popping them into the blender cup when she heard the auburn's voice melodious, soprano voice emitting from the pick up table._

_"She's really into the manga art these days," Ariel noted. "But isn't it strange that she's referencing those when she's a contemporary artist?"_

_"I thought she was an abstract artist…" Belle mused._

_She pressed the shredding button before turning to the pair and corrected, "She's a fine artist."_

_"I see what you did there," the auburn woman wiggled her thin brows, suggestively._

_With a roll of her eyes, she turned back to the pump rack and coordinately pumped thrice from the mocha followed by the white mocha syrup. Then answering wryly with gesticulated hands in the air, "I know, I have a fine cousin. She's been experimenting in around the different visual arts. Lately, she's gone back to mural art."_

_"Last I heard, she was trying out everything," the brunette commented, "Like sculpting and photography."_

_"You should see Eugene," Elsa snickered, while bringing down the steam wand and making her way back to the back counter._

_"Photo-whore, much?" the auburn woman giggled. Have you seen his posts on Instagram? He thinks his body is a work of art."_

_"That's not all," the barista added. She had just finished adding the whip cream and cap for her strawberry frappucino. "His ego just keeps growing, solely because she uses him for reference."_

_"Ooh la, la," Ariel sang merrily, "for art or for bed?"_

_Elsa's face had blotched red, almost dropping the frozen beverage on the spot. Fortunately, she hadn't and made it to the pick up station in one piece. However, her hand itched to shove a napkin down her throat. She refrained, professionalism strictly ringing in mind. "Don't talk about her life here," she fumed embarrassedly, and hurriedly returned to the chocolate macchiato latte and began squeezing whip cream on top._

_"The poor girl," the brunette sympathized. "She's living with a breathing-Narcissist."_

_"I feel bad for her financially, " Ariel mumbled, then in a muffled, softer tone, "he uses more vintage film than a box of condoms."_

_"Ariel!" Elsa hissed. Her hand had almost knocked over the hot drink out of recoiling instinct. But to her frazzled relief, she had merely bunted it. The barista had just finished capping it when Belle carried her downgrading punishment._

_"I got it." The brunette picked up a handful of napkin and shoved it in Ariel's mouth. "She spends way too much time with Hercules these days."_

_"You need to stop, seriously," Elsa hissed at the flabbergasted red head. "You know your uncle-cousin is oblivious to the type of information you're asking!"_

_"Specifically, **WHAT** have you been asking him about?" the chestnut haired woman emphasized._

_With broad eyes and an innocent smile, she shrugged. Elsa would have had a fit by the way the dark napkins slunk out of her mouth like a hanging, suspended snake's tongue had it been under a different situation._

_"Anyways, we'll talk to you later, " Belle answered with a roll of her eyes. The chestnut-haired woman picked up their drinks while the red head was preoccupied with unstuffing her mouth, and connected her elbow to her spine to steer her toward the booth nearest to the restrooms. The exchange had not gone unnoticed by her gargantuan boss._

_"Looks like a derby's happenin' , ya?"_

_Upon closer observation, the sight was similar to how a jockey whipped a horse on a derby race, and Elsa had to restrain herself in muffled snickers as she made her way back to the front counter._

_"I-I'm sorry a-about that," she apologized with her giggling fit concealed under broken stutters. It was de ja vu all over again. Her lips parted slightly with his name prepared to tumble out, but she stopped herself when she recalled the previous week's actions. It had been out of curiosity, but she was surprised he had done it again after requesting his order._

_"Your friends sure are lively, huh?" he observed, but his inquiry tapered off into a statement._

_"Quite the troublemakers, actually," the platinum blond chuckled._

_"I know what you mean," he grinned wryly._

_"Anyways, what can I get you today?"_

_"Venti vanilla bean frappucino, please."_

_She scribbled the order on the plastic cup. "Would you like whip cream?"_

_"Yes, please." Her hand hovered over the plastic cup, prepared to scribble the name he had used before when he answered. "My name's Oliver."_

* * *

I remembered his name because I attached it to a trigger word. It was Jack of all trades. Initially, the diction had no relevance to its legitimate denotation. However, his constant visits implicated another meaning to it. Rather than his multi-talented abilities, he hid behind multi-counterfeited names.

The following week (April 15) Oaken had to leave urgently after a phone call from the police. This was the first time I've seen him lose composure. Fortunately, the news hadn't been life-threatening. He had been reluctant to leave me in charge to close the shop singlehandedly, but I'm basically co-manager at this point and I had to physically drag him in the back storage and shove clothes in his face.

* * *

_The moment the gargantuan had answered the silver wireless phone, his jubilant, warm hearted smile froze at an instant, and an ominous ambience had quickly embraced him. His hands trembled slightly, and he barely responded to anything that the female operator had inquired other than short answer questions. After a moment, he clicked off the device and his stern eyes fell on his worried companion._

_The atmosphere was as suffocating as an ocean, and Elsa was afraid to breathe a single concern. Somehow, she had willed herself to respond softly. "Oaken?"_

_"It's me blautfisk brother…" he sighed disappointedly. A large, calloused hand made its way to pinch the bridge of his nose subconsciously. "He's at the police station again."_

_"What?" the platinum blond hissed back._

_"Mushu, Abu, Toothless, and Genie, were involved again."_

_"Seriously?" an exasperated sigh escaped her lips, as the young woman began to drag his arm into the back room before crossing her arms and continuing. "You have to go get him."_

_"I know…" gargantuan hissed. "But I can't just leave the store to you! What if the more people show up?"_

_"Oaken, just go. I'm practically co-manager at this point."_

_"But-"_

_Elsa made her way to a coat rack and flung his jacket at him. "I'll man the fort. Now go."_

_He sighed with defeat, then looking back with a wry smile and handing her the store key. "You sure you'll be okay locking up for the night?"_

_"Clean up at ten and close at eleven."_

_"Right. And walking home?"_

_"I'll be fine, Oaken. Now go get your brother and his friends-they're all legal right?"_

_"Din dreet! Yah."_

_"Hurry and get a move on then! I'll see you tomorrow," the platinum blonde sent off. Just as she had exited the room, an all-too-familiar, stark white, disheveled hair with albino skin and crystal blue eyes greeted her across the counter._

_"Hi," he grinned gauchely._

_"Hello," Elsa greeted back warmly, "It's good to see you again. J-What was your name again?"_

_"Romeo."_

* * *

Romeo had clocked in at 5 p.m. The timing had been uncanny, and I'm beginning to question if it had been intentional or straight up coincidence by the time we had a proper conversation (sort of)… He was really friendly, actually. It was the same ambiance when we made small talk at the cash register. He also mentioned something about hanging around with Oaken late at night (Oaken later confirmed that Jack said was true). However, this was the first time I've seen him hang out so late, so I questioned it. Guilty to admit, I was really paranoid, but my confidence was secured by the several CCTV's hanging about the room.

* * *

_Fortunately, the arrival of customers were surprisingly light this evening. The process had ended smoothly with barely a hiccup or two as the clock soared into ten thirty p.m. With what most became free time on her hands, Elsa held a broom and returned to tidying the place._

_She made her way to several booths and announced that she would be closing the shop in thirty minutes when she noticed a familiar figure transfixed in a booth beside the door. She was surprised to see Romeo staying in so late with his phone at hand, earphones on, and a closed navy laptop across from him. From the looks of it, he was deeply absorbed to what ever was written on his screen before his thumbs drummed away._

_Despite the small exchanges they made at the cashier, the young barista was hesitant to make contact with him. She resorted back to sweeping the room to cover up her hesitance to approach the snow haired individual. She considered to stand by his table until he had acknowledged her, but if he didn't pick up her presence immediately, she would look like a creep. His earphones would probably drown out her voice if she were to talk to him with the same soft tone as she informed the other guests._

_As several other customers began to leave, she made her way to Jack's table and hesitantly reached out to tap his shoulder._

_"Excuse me." She stepped back timidly._

_He untucked his right earphone and faced her with a surprised expression._

_"Hi, um, I'll be closing the shop in twenty minutes. I just wanted to let you know beforehand."_

_His eyes flickered to the window followed by peeking his head out of the booth before meeting her gaze. "Oh, wow it's late already?"_

_"Yeah," she responded indifferently, "do you usually stay this late?"_

_He shrugged. Turning his attention to the broom at her hand he answered, "Hey, do you need help with cleaning up?"_

_"Thanks, but it's okay. I can handle it. I don't have much things to do other than stacking up some of the chairs."_

_"It's fine," he insisted, "I have nothing else to do…" He paused to look at his watch. "My ride is usually late picking me up."_

_"I see," Elsa considered. Then making her way to the front entrance, she flipped the sign to closed and airily responded, "well what about the work you're doing?"_

_"It's nothing really important… I've finished what I needed to do a couple hours ago. I've been waiting for my friend since then."_

_Glancing at her teal watch, she assumed she would be forty minutes over her usual arrival to her home. Usually, she'd be home at ten thirty to prepare dinner for Anna, Oaken, and Olaf. But with the situation at hand, she had already informed Anna of her late arrival. Fortunately, she lived a block away from work-ten minutes, by foot, to be exact._

_She sighed, it had been a long day after all, and she hasn't exactly taken her one hour of break. Besides, if he pulled anything funny, the CCTV would catch him in the act. She decided to turn down his offer once more._

_"Don't worry, I'm not that weak, ya know. Don't let my physique fool you."_

_He brushed it off with a wave of his hand. "It's just flipping chairs on tables right? Then you mop the floor?"_

_"Yeah…" Elsa answered cautiously._

_"I'm not meaning to sound like a weirdo," he chuckled wryly, "Sometimes, I'm here late, so I see your coworker finish cleaning up by himself. I've been helping him out when I'm here."_

_"Really?" **Oaken never told me this… Is he lying?**_

_"Yeah. My friend picks me up from here after work. Oaken just lets me stay here until he then. I help clean up since it's the least I can do." He gestured for the broom. "Don't worry, I know the back counter is off limits for non-employees."_

_"Good to know," Elsa smiled wryly._

_"Oh yeah, leave the mop to me too. God knows how crazy it must be back there to clean up."_

_"Oh… thank you."_

_"No problem."_

* * *

In the end, we exchanged some small talk. When his ride arrived, his character changed. I took the hint that he was trying really hard to keep up that friendly image without sounding strange, but he always had a reason to correct himself. And somehow, I had a black book in my possession.

* * *

_"Thanks for helping me out," Elsa answered relievedly. With the pair's combined effort, Elsa had finished her work ten minutes before eleven._

_"No problem." He had his backpack slung over one shoulder when his phone's screen lit up from his pouch. "I guess that's my ride. Do you need a lift?"_

_Shaking her head, Elsa responded, "You did more than enough. Thank you, J-Romeo."_

_"Jerome?" he dismissed the name with click of his tongue with a halfhearted tone, "Romeo."_

_"I know," Elsa chuckled slightly, playing along to his game, "it'll get take some time to get used to."_

_"Oh yeah, Elsa, right?" He rummaged his through his backpack and pulled out a black notebook. "Um, I overheard back then that you needed a notebook?"_

_The platinum blond stared at him quizzically. **Eavesdropping?**_

_"N-no, I wasn't eavesdropping," he stammered quickly. "I overheard your friends talking to you about a story of some sort then about a notebook. I happened to be getting rid of one, and I thought it'd be a waste to just recycle it. So here, just take it."_

* * *

I noticed a pattern after this. Besides his punctual arrival at 5 p.m., he always shows up on a Wednesday (believe it or not, I've looked for him on my other shifts and I haven't spotted his albino hair at all). I have this habit to sneak gazes in his direction when I work now. From a distance he has a mysterious and suave ambiance around himself, (or at least I think so) but after our encounter, our face-to-face conversations have ended gauchely, inward-cringingly worthy since then.

I've been keeping my distance after that. I can't deny that I'm paranoid, but at the same time I'm intrigued. I want to reach out to him, but I also want to pretend that nothing has happened…

It's currently 2:45 a.m. and I'm not sure if I'm making sense at this point (I've been doing errands in between these passages and somehow it's already this late). I think I knocked out for a good twenty minutes on my last paragraph because last time I checked, it was 2:25 a.m.

I think I've studied and wrote ranted for the night. Good night.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This took longer than I expected. Forgive me guys for all the hectic stuff that has been going through the month of May. It was really a busy month for me, most especially with back-to-back celebrations and registration for summer courses! But now that it's out of the way, I'll be doing my best to catch up from this point. I'm not sure if I'll be able to submit another one tonight, but I'll try!**

**Also thank you guys for your support! I've been enjoying myself as I write these chapters :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Guileless

**Link for dA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/A-G-F-F-I-L-Ch-4-Guileless-540376825

**(c) "A Guide For Falling In Love" and banner belongs to me  
(c) Elsa and Anna Disney's "Frozen"**  
**(c) Ariel belongs to Disney's "The Little Mermaid"**  
**(c) Belle belongs to Disney's "Beauty and the Beast"**  
**(c) Hercules and Megara belongs to Disney's "Hercules"  
(c) Kuzco, Kronk, and Melinda belong to Disney's "The Emperor's New Groove/School"**  
**(c) Starbucks belongs to Starbucks**

**Summary:**

_My name is Elsa Lillian, I'm 21, and a virgin when it comes to a topic called love. The idiot God paired me with has a first-crush-elementary-school-boy syndrome, and we're a recipe for misunderstanding predicaments and disaster. If you ask me to describe love, I'll tell you it's an intangible object you wish you can strangle. Because in reality, love is messy and awkward from the moment you lock gaze to a dog pile of tangled limbs. The funny thing is, I wouldn't trade our discombobulated love for anything else._

* * *

**April 29**

Dear Diary:

It is currently 6:45 p.m. and Jack-I mean Simon-showed up promptly as usual. As I had mentioned before, he has been acting as he normally does, but for some reason his behavior appears more forced than usual. I wonder if something had happened before his arrival (is it safe for me to assume that we're past the border of acquaintances at this point? Because I'm sort of worried/curious about him).

Truthfully, I'd like to consider him as a friend, however I'm still hesitant. College students nowadays are shrouded in mystery. Perhaps it's my paranoid mind to blame, however I have my reasons and have witnessed a terrible event to evidently defend my perspective. The number one reason I can't trust people during first encounters is their integrity. How they act before me can be different to someone else, and additionally, I'm not aware of their background. To explain blatantly, they're a two-faced bitch. I'm sorry for my colorful language, but I'm also not. This topic really strikes a nerve, and I can never bring myself to forgive the boy (yes, he is NOT a man) who had hurt someone dearest to me. For the time being, I digress this matter (and will elaborate in the future).

Currently, I'm having a short break at one of the booths, seated next to where Simon currently resides. Oaken has been allotting me numerous opportunities to study for exams, now that my year is coming to a close. I'm definitely sure that giving numerous breaks for an employee on shift is considered unethical and unprofessional (although the policy doesn't exactly states this, and this is practically common knowledge), nevertheless Oaken waves off the contemptuous notion and urges me to study during light flows. Oaken is commendable for his passionate outlook on education, and we're both fortunate so say the least, that our superior respects and approves of Oaken's reasonable decisions.

* * *

_With her index and thumb gently caressing the corner of the analysis document, and another hand wielding the pink wand's blunt end to the corner of her lips, Elsa re-read the essay for the third time along with her identified device and its definition scribbled in concise, ebony sentences. One portion of her exams required her to identify applied literary devices and define the terminology. Although it served more as a review from her prerequisite courses, her current course had spent at least a week on the subject to serve as an introduction into Transcending Works. Fortunately, this was a topic she was very familiar with, however she could not deny how intimidating and stressful it had been to memorize the entire list. More so, the pressure was due to the random thirty selection to be provided on the exams. Out of all the testing portions, vocabulary served to be the most difficult._

_Her cobalt eyes had occasionally sauntered over to the coal marble table, checking if Oaken needed any assistance, but he had always replied with an approving grin and a thumb up. Elsa had given up on the article and switched back to the wrinkled, torn literary device list and sighed dispiritedly. Sitting beside her stack, half empty of its content, Oaken's special studying concoction had little impact on her swelling pique._

_"It's come down to final exam season, huh?" a modulated, tenor voice inquired._

_Elsa smiled wryly, her eyes locked on the inordinate amount of texts._

_"Mind if I sit with you?"_

_The platinum blond gestured to the empty, chestnut plush seat before her. "Did Ariel do something again?"_

_"Nah," he chuckled, "Is it wrong for me to come down and get a cup of coffee every once in a while?"_

_"But you usually approach me when there's something that happens to Ariel." Her thin, alabaster hands digressed the review sheet on the rectangular, obsidian, glass table. "It's rare of you to come down and get coffee, Herc."_

_The red head scratched his chin thoughtfully before answering, "How about coming down to see my favorite person? It makes for a legitimate reason."_

_"I've missed you too," she chirped. "How have things been with on your side?"_

_"If it's about my major, then I'm doing well. Greek mythology has grown on me, so has being a coach."_

_Elsa hummed pensively, "Hmm. You look good as usual."_

_"And you're beautiful as always."_

_She jested and flips her hair dramatically, "I have to try."_

_"That's my Elsa, alright!" Hercules beamed approvingly, "Anyways, it's not about Ariel this time, I swear."_

_"Then is it about..." her voice drops into a whisper, "Megara?"_

_"What?! No!" he exasperated, flustered. "For God's sake Ariel-Never mind. Right now, I need a favor."_

_"It depends, Hercules. You know how crazy my schedule is."_

_"I know," he answered guiltily. He chewed his lower lip like a reprimanded child as his brawny hands made its way to the table and laced through one another. "But it has to be you, Elsa. Please?"_

_The barista sighed reluctantly, "What is it now?"_

_"Will you accompany to my event this Saturday?"_

_"Event?"_

_"I'll explain later, I'm sorry that it's sorta last minute. Make sure you dress semi-formal."_

_"Herc, what's this about?" Elsa piqued._

_"It's a date."_

_The young woman hummed pensively, her hands folded beneath her chin airily and answering, "Go on a night stroll with me tonight, and you have yourself a deal."_

* * *

Hercules showed up today, and I feel bad for the way I responded to him, but I guess I'm just on the edge lately. Hercules is Ariel's uncle, however with their age so close to one another, he treats her like a cousin. Herc majors in archaeology and wants to work oversea, specifically Greece and Rome, for as long as he could remember (it was relevant to Greek mythology tales apparently). Luckily, our community owns a museum dedicated to European history, and Herc spends so much time researching with his buddy, Milo, that it has become their second home (Milo is a linguist major who I have been acquainted with through Kida initially, followed by Herc, coincidentally).

On another note, he's an addicted heavy weight machine. Hercules is very muscular, right down to his protruding calves (I guys you could say that he's another Hulk figure). He has an affinity for self motivation and hard work, and carries a positive ambiance to encourage others around him, earning him a commendable recognition amongst staffs and members alike in Olympus Gym. Because of this, he was offered to be an instructor (along with unlimited membership and decent pay) for his cooperation. He holds classes every afternoon on Sunday through Tuesdays. Fortunately, Hercules's private coaching comes free for his exclusive friends on his off days (mainly because he is just as busy as the next university student and these are one of the few moments he gets to catch up with them).

Back on topic, Hercules asked me out for one of his dates again. Don't get the wrong idea, Hercules is like a big brother to me (he's a year ahead of me too), however he has a problem to decline invitations. Based on our last interactions together, most of which ended up being double dates with his friends, and because he's still single, I have to step in (after all, I'm the lone wolf in the group).

Uh oh… It's currently 7:30 p.m., about a quarter since his departure, and I think Oaken's starting to look like he's having trouble (the night owls usually flood in around this time). I think it's about time I go back to work. I'll write to you more later.

* * *

Back again. The clock says it's currently a quarter to midnight, and I'm currently sitting in a warm, bubble bath after a good two hour run. You should see what's going on around me, and I'm curious if anyone else does this. Currently, I have my phone playing Yiruma pieces from a makeshift table, and beside it are my leftover lasagna and a mug of green tea. I've been wiping my hands and arms on my towel for the umpteenth time while I was transitioning between writing and re-positioning myself to a comfortable position. In the end, I know I'll be sore by the way I'm sitting upright, my legs outstretched, and leaning uncomfortably to the left. I considered sitting with my legs crossed, but I'm afraid I'll be too sore to return to my normal position, and so I'm like this.

After work, Herc picked me up. Surprisingly he owned quite a display of women's sportswear (it's actually all Ariel's), and speaking of his bubbly relative, I made him aware of their actions.

* * *

_Hercules returned at exactly ten thirty along with work out clothes-a pink camisole and black running shorts-he kept at the back of his trunk._

_"It's Ariel's, don't worry." He answered her perplexed expression. "We work out a lot, so I end up carrying a number of her spare sportswear."_

_"Is it clean?"_

_"I end up washing them in the end…"_

_"You know... You spoil your cousin way too much, Herc. I hope you know that," the platinum blond clicked her tongue disapprovingly, but Herc merely shrugged._

_"She helps me find artifacts and I help her stay in shape. It's a win-win situation if you ask me," the auburn haired man replied nonchalantly._

_"As for the things you tell her… please be more attentive about explicit things you share. Your experiences have molded her jokes these days." She pivoted and made her way towards the coffee shop's entrance._

_"Really?" Hercules confounded. "I was being honest, ya know?"_

_Her hand coiled around the cool metallic texture when he had responded. "Provide a filter of some sort."_

_"Was it really bad?" he inquired slowly, an anxious hand chafed against his lower jaw line._

_Elsa turned to him with a grim face. "She compared Eugene's narcissistic obsession to his neglected sex life."_

_His eyes snapped up with an amused glow radiating in his sapphire eyes. "No way! What did she say?"_

_In an undertone, Elsa whispered, "He paid for more vintage films than a box of condoms."_

_Hercules threw his head back as a guffaw erupted from his lips. "Oh my God! Are you serious?! That's great!"_

_"Herc! Think about what Rapunzel would feel about this!"_

_"I'm sorry but it's great!" he cackled, "You know better that Rapunzel would crack up and play along!"_

_Peeved, Elsa exclaimed impatiently, "Do you want me for your date or not?!"_

_"I do! I do!" her auburn haired companion answered in between his gasping breaths, "Go change already! I'm waiting on you."_

_"Fine, let's get this over with..." the platinum blond retorted with a roll of her eyes. As the door closed behind her, she swore she heard him break back into snicker._

* * *

He's right though... I know Rapunzel would end up laughing and play along the whole debacle of her narcissist of boyfriend, especially when he's in the room. It's a mystery how these two manage to stay together this long, but they look like they're enjoying themselves when they're together... I'm slightly envious.

Back to Hercules, my assumptions had been correct. It was another date with his friends, however this time, his friend's date happens to be friends with her university's dean's son, and from what Herc's friend knows, the dean's son is infatuated with his date.

* * *

_"My friend's name is Kronk. This Saturday, he asked out a girl named Melina on a date," Hercules informs the platinum blond upon their warm up run around the block._

_"Uh, huh," Elsa responded, her voice comes off shakey and distorted from running. "And this date is different from the last... how exactly?"_

_"Kronk said he'll hook me up. His date knows the Dean's son. His name is Kuzco, I believe."_

_"So basically, you're using her to get transferred in?! Herc, I didn't think you'd be like that!"_

_"No, not at all!" he answers quickly. "Kuzco is actually responsible for recruiting members, but the job was quickly taken over by Melina since he doesn't know squat."_

_"If anything, the poor girl is the one being toyed in this whole thing," the platinum blond pitied._

_"Not at all. Melina actually benefits from this. First, her intuition is covered by the dean as a form of compensation for his son's incompetence. Second, she's going on a date with a guy she's infatuated with, and third..."_

_"She ends up doing Kuzco's dirty work, and you get in."_

_The pair stopped by an empty traffic street with the traffic light blaring crimson in every direction, including the one they're headed. This specific traffic light has a history to maintain the bloodshot color after ten in the evening, making it the perfect embodiment for a spontaneous horror tale. It's as dead as a graveyard except for the whimsical mating cries of sacattas and crickets ruling the air, the perfect hour for ghosts and other spiritual beings alike to cross over realms and dimensions through the mundane world as a medium. However, the hulking figure and his svelte companion have been through this specific route a number of times that the tell-tale was nothing more than a spontaneous myth to keep children from leaving their homes at an ungodly hour._

_Hercules scowled at her remark, but quickly brushed it off with a sigh, "But with me as her wingman, I'm sure she'll confide in me when it comes to Kronk."_

_"How did you get caught up in this exactly?" the platinum inquired whilst stretching her limbs._

_"Kronk lost a bet with me and I dared him to ask his closest female friend out on a date."_

_"And the history behind Kuzco?" At this moment, the pedestrian sign lights up and the pair resume their evening run._

_"He's an heir to his grandfather's business."_

_"What about his father?"_

_"I heard he rebelled against the idea, chose a different path, and eloped with someone he loved."_

_Elsa's brows furrowed, sympathetically. "What about siblings?"_

_Hercules shook his head, keeping his breathing in check. "According to Kronk, Melina told him that Kuzco's father had initially wanted to severe ties with his biological family to save face. However, due to their grandfather's lack of heir, he had compromised to hold on to his position until Kuzco was of age. Melina's also, somewhat, in charge of his well-being."_

_"She must have a good influence on him," the platinum blond praised, "but wouldn't her efforts go to waste when Kuzco realizes his one sided affection?"_

_"I'm not sure, to be honest. But I wouldn't be surprised if Kuzco and Melina end up together after all their times spent with one another," Hercules chuckled wryly. "What I know from befriending Kronk is that he's mind is head-over-heels in love with his culinary passion that he doesn't have room for anything else. I'm sorry to say that Melina may be heartbroken from this, but I'm sure her feelings will wane off soon."_

_"That sounds terrible," Elsa muttered disapprovingly. "Why is it that love is so cruel?"_

_"It is," Hercules chuckles gauchely. "But I don't think love is always cruel." His svelte companion turned to face him inquisitively, gesturing him to press on. The brawn man's voice dropped to a soft tone and his expression became distant. However, they were gentle as he thoughtfully voiced his opinion. "I'd like to think that heart aches and heart breaks are what makes you grow up. It doesn't mean you have to lament on the past and your mistakes, but what matters is how you respond to it."_

_A carefree smile, attached it was a freckled face with blue eyes and strawberry blond hair, popped into her mind at that moment._

_Sympathetically, Elsa inquired gently, "Herc, did you…?"_

_His ocean blue eyes met hers and he chuckled lightheartedly, however it bantered off with an ominous ambiance. "I wonder…"_

* * *

From what I heard in regards to Hercules's situation, I couldn't help but scowl at the idea of using Melina as the medium or form to help accomplish their goals. I especially don't like how Melina may end up heart broken. It's cruel, and I'm peeved at Herc for allowing this situation to happen when he has every opportunity to prevent this from happening.

I suppose he got the hint that I'm not pleased about the situation, so we didn't speak about anything else after that, but he left me with something to think about tonight. I'm surprised that Hercules can look so… so… (was it vulnerable?) It's hard to describe it. Hercules always wears a gentle and amiable expression on his face, but tonight when he told me his opinion about the negative aspect of love, there was something different about his usual gentle expression. It was distant and he was considering his words thoughtfully… I think, for a moment, I got a glimpse of what he truly is. I wonder what happened to him…

Anna just sent me a reminder text about an international celebration event taking place on May 1st. International love day. She's been spouting me about it ever since February ("But it's different!" I could hear her vexingly elaborate to me now). Anyways, she wants me to write a love story, but I'm already over it. Love is overrated, and Hollywood's portrayal leaves a bad aftertaste lingering in my mouth every time. Love is a never ending hype, and I'm baffled that everyone (at one point or another) always have room to listen/watch. Thinking about it now, the situations in these stories are all derived from something, like Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet's star crossed fate. Our modern stories impersonating this idea can be seen in those situations such as status (Rich Heir/Heiress x Average/Poor), rivalry (boy hates girl/vice versa), forbidden (step sibling x step sibling), etc. It makes me wonder why so many people are still enticed to such repetitive tales. Is it because the situation is dramatic enough? Relateable? A fantasy?

I want to deny her request, because after all, I don't have the experience or the sympathy to bring it to life. In the end, I can't deny it, because she's got Belle and Ariel in on the idea, and now they've gotten my professor involved (she's a sucker for love stories and to make it worse, she's using this as an obligatory present for her effort of accommodating me to where I currently live). Had it not been for them, I wouldn't be sitting here wrestling with writer's blocks and migraines. The deadline is set for next year on Valentines Day, but I'm not sure if I'll make it at all.

To be honest, I've been thinking a lot about Anna's proposal at the time when Jack had given me this notebook, I had thought the timing was uncanny. But back then, I thought it would be interesting just to write about capricious and spontaneous highlights on a routinely basis (I have the most free time on Wednesdays, but I try to wedge time on other days, but they're usually brief).

Since we're on the topic of this book's purpose, I just had to flip back to the cover and read something ominously important. As you have noticed the time gap that Jack gave me this book (on April 15) and the time I wrote my first entry (April 22), was due to disinterest and time-crunching schedule. When I was cleaning up some of the clutter on my table, I found the book, and because my curiosity got the best of me, it wasn't until April 22 when I opened this book. This journal only has his name scribbled behind the front cover, and there's a message stamped at the center of page that says:

**_Everything happens for a reason._**

I wonder why he chose this quote. In a way, it sort of motivates me (I'm not sure why, honestly). I guess the way it's worded out like a challenge makes me wants to decipher and understand…

Dearest diary, forgive me. In the end (due to Anna's persistent and much consideration), you'll have to end up being my blueprint for this project based on experience. Personally, writing based on creativity is not enough by itself. Creativity is a dream with no logical basis, where as fantasies are based off a desires people crave in (harsh) reality. Now, I don't intend to find some random male individual to be my guinea pig on this (because it's immoral and selfish on his part). I intend to hear other's experience and take it with an outsider's perspective on it, hopefully making it more objective. And IF ever the time arises that I fall in love, I can only hope that my experience won't be clouded by subjective emotions.

Tonight, I think I'll make you a guide for falling in love.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry for being late again. Things over here have been hectic on my end, and I have to prepare for school coming up next week! :D**  
**On another note, I've been looking for jobs related to writing, and with that I'm excited to share that I'm writing an original story! It will be written under the cell phone novel genre, and if you guys sound interested, let me know and I'll link it to you :D**


	6. Chapter 5: Global Love Day

**Link for dA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/A-G-F-F-I-L-Ch-5-Global-Love-Day-54972111

**(c) "A Guide For Falling In Love" and banner belongs to me  
(c) Ariel belongs to Disney's "The Little Mermaid"**  
**(c) Belle belongs to Disney's "Beauty and the Beast"  
(c) Tiana belongs to Disney's "The Princess and the Frog"  
****(c) Elsa, Anna, Olaf, and Oaken belongs to Disney's "Frozen"  
****(c) Jack Frost belongs to Dreamwork's "Rise of the Guardian"  
(c) Starbucks belongs to Starbucks**

**Summary:**

_My name is Elsa Lillian, I'm 21, and a virgin when it comes to a topic called love. The idiot God paired me with has a first-crush-elementary-school-boy syndrome, and we're a recipe for misunderstanding predicaments and disaster. If you ask me to describe love, I'll tell you it's an intangible object you wish you can strangle. Because in reality, love is messy and awkward from the moment you lock gaze to a dog pile of tangled limbs. The funny thing is, I wouldn't trade our discombobulated love for anything else._

* * *

**May 1**

Dear Diary:

I woke up early this morning due to Anna's insistent text alerts. She's been eager about Global Love Day and claims that it's far different from Valentines day. While the nationally acknowledged holiday is greatly defined by romantic love as its historical origin, Global Love Day is more of a kinship, familial love-agape and philia, if you will. She wants me to attempt writing a romantic story, and I'd be lying if I told you that I wasn't considering one right now.

Like my previous entry, I know fantasy alone can only meet me halfway, but by applying emotions as well, this fictional tale can become something relatable. And (I know this is grammatically incorrect-curse you English language), that's what I want: realism. But my luck in this department has been far less fortunate. There had been an occasion when Anna, Ariel, and Belle encouraged me to try freelancing on experiences with an open relationship and a symbiotic, unrealistic relationship.

* * *

_"Are you nuts?" Anna exclaimed vehemently, "That's no different than cheating!"_

_"But he's benefiting after all. And besides, no strings attached," Ariel clarified. "He'll be more willing knowing that he has the freedom to do what he wants. What's not to entice him?"_

_"But if my sister ever fell in love with him…"_

_"That is a possibility," the brunette mused thoughtfully, "plus knowing that he does the same thing to another girl would probably take the opposite effect."_

_"Hey guys, stop talking like I'm not here. I can hear everything you're saying, you know?" the platinum blond announced vexingly. "Besides, can't I just write about other's experience on it instead?"_

_"You know better than that," Belle chastised, "I know your work has included countless bits and pieces of your life experiences, Elsa. We know that your story wouldn't be the same without your earnest take in that situation."_

_"Definitely," Ariel chimed in._

_"You're one to talk," Anna disagreed with the auburn woman, "for once, couldn't you consider Elsa's situation as serious as Erik's and your relationship?"_

_"Excuse me," the gasped, "I do take her problems seriously! But I'm also thinking about the guy's perspective. You can't keep shoving your ex's situation on to her."_

_Anna stared at her, baffled, as if she had been struck across the face._

_"What she means," Belle interjected quickly, breaking the tense atmosphere, "Boys will be different. You can't expect them to be cheaters. You have Kristoff now, isn't that proof enough?"_

_Dejected and embarrassed, Anna's sapphire eyes fluttered to the ground while Ariel chewed on her lower lip as she mirrored the strawberry blonde's action._

_"You're right. I'm sorry," Anna apologized._

_"No, I'm sorry," Ariel insisted, "I knew what Hans had done to you couldn't be forgivable, and I had to bring it up."_

_"We both crossed our boundaries, huh?"_

_"Forgive me?" Ariel pleaded._

_"No need. We're friends after all," Ariel answered, pulling Anna into a tight embrace._

_"Now if you meet a guy who deals with you like that," Belle hooked a thumb in their direction, "I say drop the act. He's a keeper."_

_"Don't I get a say in this?" Elsa exasperated._

_"Sure," Belle nodded, "you're only say is to pick the guy you interact the most with."_

_"And by most, I say, Mr. Timid-Albino-Recluse. Wednesday evenings at 5 p.m."_

_His pale face and blue eyes flashed through her mind almost instantly, causing her eyes to widen and respond bluntly, "No way."_

_"Ah!" Ariel clucked her tongue, pulling away from the curious strawberry blonde. "But you still thought of him, didn't you?"_

_"Elsa?!" Anna's voice crescendoed, her dainty, pink lips curved into a mischievous grin. "Who is this fellow they're talking about? And why haven't you told me about this?!"_

_"Because he's just a regular," the platinum blonde answered indifferently._

_"A regular who always checks you out when you're not looking," Ariel teased._

_"A regular, that even Oaken's hinting you to go out with," Belle added airily._

_"Elsa, you owe me details," her sister miffed._

_"Don't bother, you won't get much from her. After all, she's locked up in her own world when she's working," the auburn woman waved off._

_"I'm more terrified with your fictional tales, Ariel," Elsa voiced out concernedly._

_"I got her," Belle comforted, "Don't worry, you're in good hands."_

_"I was afraid you'd say that."_

_The brunette exchanged a playful smile just before Elsa excused herself to retrieve their popcorn for their sleep over._

* * *

The timing was uncanny! Just as I had thought about what Anna, Belle, and Ariel discussed several nights ago, something had just happened.

First, it started by his usual order: vanilla bean frappucino. Then he told his name. His real name. At first, I thought I misheard his name with Mack, or something along the assonant sound but he corrected me.

* * *

_"Jack. My name is Jack," the albino repeated shakily. "Um, listen, do you think you have time to step outside after this?"_

_"Uh," turning her head to read the clock, and coincidentally meeting Oaken's suggestive and encouraging smile, he nodded and waved his hand. Elsa replied with wonder and disbelief, before facing him with a composed expression. "Sure. I have some time."_

_"Awesome, thanks," he smiled gauchely before taking his seat by the usual booth seated closest to the door. Just then, a pair of giggling women exchanged shared grins in her direction._

* * *

Speak of the devil, Ariel and Belle had walked in after our exchange. I'm pretty sure Oaken's expression had given it away, since he had walked over to the pick-up station and exchanged a brief conversation with the pair. I ignored them as best as I could, however when I had finished making Jack's frap, I decided to personally hand it to him since he required an audience from me.

He was lucky, to say the least, the flow hadn't been as overwhelming today as it usually had been.

* * *

_"Jack?" she read his name, and he responded by snapping his head in her direction immediately._

_"Hey," he smiled shyly, pocketing his ivory earphones in his signature indigo frosted sweater. "Sorry to take your time."_

_Elsa waved it away indifferently. "Good timing, actually. The workflow today is one of those rare light days." She placed the cup in front of him. "Anyways, is there something I can help you with?"_

_"Uh, would you like to take a seat? Must be tiring to be on your feet all day."_

_"Oh, thank you," the platinum blond accepted gratefully, sliding across the mocha cushioned booth._

_"Actually, I heard that today is Global Love Day from a friend of mine, and…" he paused to dig in his bag, pulled out a red rose, and presented it to her with his eyes lowered and a discernible tint gracing his pale neck up to his ears._

_Elsa was caught off guard by the red rose, and she hesitantly reached out to accept it, with his motive throbbing in the back of her mind._

_"I found it in a garden," he muttered sheepishly_

_"A garden?" she stared at the rose then back to his fading, flustered face, "Is it yours?"_

_"Uh… a friend's actually."_

_"So your friend gave it to you?"_

_He chuckled, displaying an innocent, mischievous boy in doing so, and brought a finger to his lips and winked in her direction. "That's between you and me."_

_Elsa giggled, "Ah, I see." Her eye fell back to the full bloomed, prickless rose in her hand. "Are you sure you won't get caught in the act? After all, there would be an empty stem sticking out."_

_"Not if it's short-stemmed and camouflaged in a bush with other flowers," Jack replied wittingly._

_Elsa had a praise waiting on the tip of her tongue when she noticed his lips clamping and unclasping with a thoughtful expression on his face. He looks like a cute, little boy, she perceived thoughtfully before he voiced out his statement with crescending, notable anxiety._

_"Actually, you might be right," he began slowly. He paused to clear his hollowed tone and adjust his composure. "I mean, I don't mind getting an earful if it's for a good cause."_

_"Cause?" the young barista inquired._

_"Say… if you'd be willing to consider going out on a date with me?"_

* * *

Jack asked me on a date. He gave me a red rose and asked me on a date (I scoffed just now). I can't believe this happened because this seems like scene straight out of a drama or movie of some sort. To be frank, this is the first time it's happened to me-so perhaps this is the reason why my brain is still registering this event. But skipping to your main curiosity: Did I say yes or no?

The answer was… Actually at that moment, I recalled the conversation with Ariel, Belle, and Anna.

* * *

_"I'm flattered."_

_His eyes bore into hers with piercing, pleading intensity and baited breath. It was difficult for the platinum blond to ignore his sincere effort. Her eyes fell on the rose at hand. "Alright."_

_"Really?" his blue eyes widened, followed by smiling relievedly, followed by a mixture of clumsy composure, "I-I mean, it would be great if you'd be willing to hang out tonight then? I promise, I won't do anything that'll make you feel awkward."_

_Elsa chuckled softly, "Perhaps we can discuss more on my break."_

_"That sounds good to me." Just as Elsa stood up, he quickly added, "Elsa?"_

_"Yes?" she inquired, pausing her actions._

_"Thank you, really," he squirmed sheepishly, beet red coating the tips of his ears._

* * *

He was sincere, I couldn't reject him by the way he acted shyly around me. I knew he was trying really hard to say those words to me.

Oaken had a basic understanding of the situation and exchanged a secret, teasing smile with me when I came back with the rose at hand. He was more excited about our date than myself. It's because of this he promised me to get out of work a couple hours early.

I'm currently discussing Jack's and my plan for our spontaneous get together. He's in the bathroom right now, and I only have this time to squeeze this segment before he comes back. So far, we've decided to eat at _Tiana's Palace_ this evening, and get better acquainted with one another. Huh... (I'm actually surprised by this, actually). I had expected a movie date, but I'm surprised we both agreed that they are so overrated.

I can hear the toilet flushing from here (geeze, has it always been this loud?). I'm sure he'll be coming out of the bathroom any second now. I'll write more to you later.

* * *

_As promised, Elsa left work at 8 p.m., with Oaken's insistent wave off to close the shop as his send off and blessing._

_Jack pulled up with his royal blue sports car, promising that he was a lazy driver and preferred working on assignments until his friends picked him up._

_"So is your goal to impress me?" the platinum blonde inquired, a smug smile forming on her cupid bow lips while her arms folded across her chest._

_"Maybe?" he responded airily, from the rolled down window._

_"You're not going to pull a Fast and Furious on me while you're behind the wheels?" Elsa bantered._

_"I swear on my grave, I think about my passenger's safety first."_

_"That doesn't sound promising," she answered, "you're not even dead yet."_

_"Fine," he gestured an index finger over his heart and crossed it, "Cross my heart and hope to die-first."_

_"It better not be on our hang out," she chuckled lightheartedly._

_"I'll try to meet your expectations," the albino chimed in, "Now, hop in!"_

_The drive to **Tiana's Palace** as less than twenty minutes, however it hadn't felt so with their ongoing conversations spent on the ride there. Because it was a Friday night, the restaurant was packed, and they expected an hour's wait, but they received their seats almost immediately the moment Elsa addressed her name._

* * *

I've just got back, and let me tell you something I discovered: this whole laidback flow-ambience (or what ever, you get the idea)-during our evening dinner was all Belle's idea! She saved us reservations by contacting Tiana herself!

I knew Tiana from high school, but she was much closer to Belle, and also happened to be Mrs. Pot's pupils. I figured out she would have her hook us up under the VIP section (I knew I couldn't ignore that suggestive twinkle in her almond eyes!).

When Jack had excused himself to answer the phone, Tiana came by to greet me, and told me about the reservation.

* * *

_"Tiana, this isn't a big deal. You shouldn't have-"_

_"Nonsense!" the prodigal chef waved off, "Any friend of Belle and Mrs. Pot's are always welcomed. Besides, this could also make up for the time we missed from high school."_

_"I'm grateful," Elsa answered humbly, "I would love to take you up on that offer."_

_"So… is this guy your sugar?"_

_Wearing a thin-lipped, gauchely smile, Elsa shook her head. "Acquaintances, actually."_

_"But he asked you out, right? I heard from Oaken."_

_"Yes… well…"_

_"Honey, enjoy yourself. You've always been studious in school. I remember that," the ebony woman recalled._

_"You're one to talk," the platinum blonde replied playfully._

_"Culinary was the only room in my heart and mind," Tiana answered. "To be honest I've tried before."_

_"You've tried before?"_

_Just then, the albino made his way back to their table._

_"I'll tell you more next time. Are you free tomorrow morning?"_

_"Does eight sound good?"_

_"I'll serve you one my house special beignet."_

_"I haven't had those since culinary class with you. They were delicious."_

_"Mhmm," Tiana nodded humbly, "can't forget the basics that brought me here."_

_"Ladies, I hope I'm not interrupting," Jack slipped in._

_"Not at all," the ebony shook her head, "we've just finished up." Offering her hand towards him she introduced herself, "Tiana Rose."_

_"Jack Frost," he shook her hand before taking his seat. "Are you guys acquaintances?"_

_"Formerly high school classmates and friends."_

_"She's every culinary teacher's prodigy," Elsa praised._

_"Oh stop," Tiana laughed off, "and you're a walking embodiment of everyone's goals."_

_Elsa chuckled humbly whilst shaking her head._

_"Anyways, I came here to greet you guys personally and ask for your order."_

_"Oh, so will you be cooking for us?" Jack inquired, interestedly._

_"That's a shame for your attire though, won't it be ruined," Elsa added regrettably, gesturing to her sweetheart, slimming black dress._

_"Nah," Tiana smiled, "Don't worry, I've learned under the best of the best." Then cupping a hand on the edge of her lip she whispered audibly, "And a couple of kitchen hacks to avoid wardrobe malfunctions." They exchanged with muffled giggles before reaching a pen from her ear and whipping out a notebook from her inconspicuous pocket. "So what'cha guys want?"_

_"What do you recommend?" Jack inquired._

_"Hmm… let's see… I'm currently selling out on Alfredo chicken pasta."_

_"I'll have that."_

_"Make it two, please," the platinum blonde nodded._

_"Alright, I'll have them sent over to you. Any drinks?"_

_"Water," the duo replied in unison._

_"Mhmm," Tiana scribbled, a secret, suggestive smile directed to her companion, before taking their untouched menus. "I'll have your order ready in a few. Enjoy your evening, you two."_

* * *

I think Tiana knew the story from Belle, I wouldn't be surprised actually. Ariel and Belle aren't one to gossip about people, but they tend to openly share their concern about people they care about with others in forms of venting. Although they're not the gossip type, however I can't ignore deny that these two love listening to gossip and laugh it off. Despite that, I knew Tiana was worried about me during high school-well, that's what Belle told me. We are similar when it comes to taking our work seriously. I have to admit, I was jealous of her talent in culinary, I could never top her then, and I know damn well I can't ever surpass her now. I've accepted it back then when the moment I had taken a bite of her beignet.

I always wanted to reach out to her, but I'm not sure if I can be myself yet. Opening up to Belle and Ariel was difficult, but had it not been for Anna's spontaneously, candid scenario taken place at home, we wouldn't have our friendship like it is today.

There's also someone else I have to be grateful to. She was part of our group of friends in high school, but she wasn't present as much do to her situation, which is strikingly similar to mine. We reached out to me when she heard news about our parents' passing, and became close. She's the catalyst who urged me to be myself in times of trouble. But that's another story I will share another time.

Jack wanted to get to know me better that evening, but if I couldn't open myself to a former classmate, then how can I possibly open myself to a stranger?

I only answered the surface questions. Where I lived, how long I lived here, my education, and the sort. He did touch up on a personal question regarding my parents, but after I told them of their passing, he probably sensed that I didn't want to talk further about the subject, and changed the topic to Tiana's full course meal.

* * *

_"It's just as you said! I could eat her meals for days!" the albino sighed contently as he relaxed his back against the red velvet cushion. "Her cooking is delicious!"_

_"Definitely," Elsa answered, before shoveling the back last twirl of linguine in her mouth. She picked off the white fabric from her lap and gently dabbed any sauce residue from her lips._

_"Uh, may I?" the albino gestured to the napkin, while his female companion stared at him in confusion._

_"No, I got it," she answered quickly. "Where is it?"_

_Retreating his open palm into an index, finger, he brought it over to his left cheek, and smiled gauchely, "You missed a spot here."_

_"Oh, thank you." Her hand worked on her left cheek, when he shook his head. She brought her napkin to her other cheek and dabbed it. "Did I get it?"_

_His aquamarine eyes peered her eyes with small squints and a pensive expression etched across his lips. "Are you sure you got it? Cause I still see one here," he gestured to his lips._

_Elsa brought them napkin on her lips and wiped furiously._

_"I'm just kidding," he laughed._

_"Wait, so there really isn't a blotch on my face?"_

_"You got it the first time. I wasn't lying," he chuckled._

_Sensing a wave of heat wash over her, Elsa hid her frown behind sipping a glass of water._

_"I'm sorry," he chuckled again, "You just looked really tensed. I thought it'd be a change of pace."_

_"But through embarrassing me?" the flustered platinum blonde answered meekly._

_"You just seem so guarded and self conscious, and I didn't think you'd look so cute." Too late to take back what he said, he clapped a fist over his lips and avoided her gaze. After a moment, he coughed and coolly stated, "I mean, it wasn't embarrassing at all… it was…"_

_"Cute?"_

_He planted an elbow on the table and plopped his flustered face on the gap, while his hand played with his hair. He coughed gauchely over the same balled hand crushing his lip before meeting her eyes and nodding several times swiftly._

_"Oh," she flushed red, "thank you."_

_He sighed, his rigid shoulders collapsing, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you feel awkward. I just ruined your expectation."_

_Feeling sympathy for his poignant state, Elsa giggled in attempt to lighten the atmosphere, "No, you did it for good intentions, right?" The platinum blond inhaled slowly and relaxed her shoulders when she exhaled. Her tense shoulders were his evidence. "Thank you for looking out for me."_

* * *

Do you ever have those moments where you understand something different and clearer when you say them aloud? I suppose I did have that moment happen when I tried to cheer him up. I didn't even spare a split second to think about what I was going to say at that moment. Sure, I was peeved for what he did to make me look like a fool in public (and my first impression of him did turn out sour), but he genuinely looked ashamed for what he did. Also his ki-slip up, had caught me off guard (perhaps if he hadn't said that, I would have ended our night right there). By k-slip up, he called me "cute" (I feel like I have to say what it was, or else it wouldn't make sense the next time I read this entry). And this small comment, had enough effect to make me give him another chance.

* * *

_"It's nothing," he smiled, assured. His cerulean eyes hovered to the watch on his hand, and he composedly sat up to rest his back against the cushioned seat. "Let's call this a night. I'll take you home."_

_Impulsively, Elsa checked at her watch and read it to be ten p.m. Her face must have looked puzzled since Jack chuckled._

_"Don't worry, it's not about what happened moments ago," he assured, much to his chagrin, "I think you deserve a well rested night, now that the weekends are here." He gestured to a waiter dressed in a black tuxedo, waving a card between his index and middle finger in view, before turning back to Elsa. "You know, you work a little too hard these days. I admire you a lot for that."_

* * *

Our little get together ended with him dropping me straight home. A part of me was-still am-dreading this, and I was hesitant on letting him drop me straight to my apartment-and by that I mean walking me straight to my door. From a neutral (I'd like to say normal, but that is too vague and subjective) standpoint, he is a gentleman for making sure his accompany is safely delivered home. But, from my personal experience regarding boyfriends, there was a certain fellow who couldn't take a hint that his frequent surprise visits have crossed into obsessive stalker territory.

I ignored this nagging paranoia and gave him a chance. Anna, Belle, and Ariel should be proud of me.

* * *

**A/N:**

**What took me so long? Well, first of all, I came back to my usual "gamer-girl" days on maplestory (yep, and I'm not ashamed to say this). I caught up with old online friends and met new ones as well. Besides this relaxing pass time, I was also in the summer course (my first semester) in a new college. Although the load was light, another disaster happened and my smart phone has refused to turn on, reboot, and let alone charge. It's been 4 weeks now (I remember because it feels weird to not log in on my otome games everyday and I was on a freaking 230+ day streak!) Hopefully my account can be retrievable... I remember putting a password to reactivate my account...**

**Anywho, because of that and the fact that my laptop's screen is still broken, I had nothing to write my story. I went back to the old fashion way with a paper and pen (like how I used to write my fanfics back in high school). My professor talked a lot, so I got away with killing half an hour to write a couple segments, and eventually this happened. We did write notes in class, watched a lot of movies (and I took notes on them for my research papers), and had two group projects. I hate essay with a burning passion because my creative writing voice leaks in (ever heard a teacher call your essay "too flowery"? that's why).**

**The last couple of Wednesdays were group project presentations, thus I had to prioritize that first (also the fact that summer course is 5 weeks = 1 semester instead of the usual 7-12 weeks I think). In the end, my professor procrastinated and decided to smash everything on our final week of class. I've wrote 4 essays (with one being canceled and being a waste of my time), and I have a final exam essay due today as well. So while I still have the time, I will submit this story to you guys (currently it's 7 am in my time zone and I have not slept yet because of insomnia). I will be working on my essay and hopefully will be done by the time you guys finish reading this chapter. **

**I hope this chapter is well worth the wait. ^^**

**P.S.**

**I don't regret posting my stories way behind schedule because there are just things in life that presented itself to be part of my story.**


	7. Chapter 6: Maturity

**Link for dA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/A-G-F-F-I-L-Ch-6-Maturity-553308081

**(c) "A Guide For Falling In Love" and banner belongs to me  
(c) Elsa and Anna Disney's "Frozen"  
(c) Hercules belongs to Disney's "Hercules"**  
**(c) Ariel belongs to Disney's "The Little Mermaid"**  
**(c) Belle belongs to Disney's "Beauty and the Beast"  
(c) Remy and Linguini belongs to Disney's "Ratatouille"**  
**(c) Tiana and Hubert belongs to Disney's "The Princess and the Frog"**

**Summary:**

_My name is Elsa Lillian, I'm 21, and a virgin when it comes to a topic called love. The idiot God paired me with has a first-crush-elementary-school-boy syndrome, and we're a recipe for misunderstanding predicaments and disaster. If you ask me to describe love, I'll tell you it's an intangible object you wish you can strangle. Because in reality, love is messy and awkward from the moment you lock gaze to a dog pile of tangled limbs. The funny thing is, I wouldn't trade our discombobulated love for anything else._

* * *

**May 2**

Dear Diary:

It's currently 11:30 a.m. and I just got back from my breakfast rendezvous with Tiana. If I had to describe it, I would say it was unexpectingly and pleasantly surprising. Our surface conversation had somehow moved to a deep topic regarding her experience with love-well after I shared with her about Anna's persistent request to write about an original love story. I wish I had taken a picture of her face when I told her about Ariel's wild suggestion to try an open relationship-it was priceless.

* * *

_A pair of slim, raven brows scrunched towards the center of her face, resulting with waves of creases to form across her mocha forehead. Her sensuously large, pink lips parted slightly, and her chocolate eyes expressed a hotpot of dumbstruck, detest, and astonishment._

_After a minute of silence, her expression intact, she stated with thick New Orleans accent, "Is there water in that head of hers?"_

_The platinum blond snickered behind a pale hand. It was rude of her to laugh while she was chewing a piece of her deliciously, sweet beignet. Her lack of defense to Tiana's remark had almost resulted with Elsa choking; she deserved it._

_"No, girl. I'm serious. Has Ariel been spending too much time under the sea?" she inquired before chewing a section of her beignet._

_Elsa forced herself to swallow the piece before relapsing into another fit. "It's Hercules's fault."_

_The mahogany woman swallowed audibly. "Her uncle-cousin? … Really?" Tiana looked on to this new discovery with profound disbelief as she answered slowly. "I never thought Hercules would be that kind of guy…"_

_"He's not," Elsa answered. "He's more of an uncensored, walking Google engine."_

_"Oh… So you mean to say whatever Ariel asks, he'll answer honestly?"_

_The platinum blond nods before chewing another fragment._

_"Well, I'll be…" Tiana folds her arms across her chest, a mischievous smirk forming on her lips. "Didn't think Mr. Steroids was that kind of guy."_

_"You should hear his encounters with Megara," Elsa adds after drinking a glass of orange juice. "There's not much content yet, but it's getting somewhere-or at least how Ariel bloviates it."_

_"Can I have an overview synopsis?"_

_"Innocent boy syndrome."_

_"Innocent boy syndrome?" the young chef echoed before taking another bite of her meal._

_"How do you picture an innocent boy in love?" the pale woman inquired while jabbing a fork through the spongy loaf._

_Tiana's lips pursed while a hand drops a fork to rest beneath her chin. "I'm not sure actually… I suppose they would have this look in their eyes when they look at the person they like."_

_"And…?"_

_"Shy, maybe?"_

_"And how do they act?"_

_"Um… Nervous?"_

_"Bingo," Elsa raised her impaled baked good in her direction before shoveling it in her mouth._

_"Oh! It's like one of those innocent, angelic boys busts-what was it called?" she was snapping her hand as if it were a memory-triggering technique, "Precious Moments?"_

_"Yeah, I couldn't shake off that image of him taking form of one of those innocent looking creations. It's actually pretty cute-well to see Hercules act like one isn't a mile away."_

_"Hmm…" the mocha woman mused, "I'd love to see that someday… must be nice to be in love huh? After all, it's spring."_

_"Right," the pale woman agreed, "that's probably why Anna's been trying to get me to write a love story."_

_Tiana brought a hand over her lips and giggled briefly before continuing, "So back on topic, before we got all sidetracked with all these sub-topics, what's the story about?"_

_"To be honest, I'm not sure yet," Elsa sighed, dispiritedly. "I can't bring myself to write events if I don't experience it, firsthand. I'm after the realistic ambience to it, not melodramatized bs."_

_"I hear you," Tiana nodded, "I'm sick of those corny crap they show on movies. It gives me cavities."_

_The pale woman laughed, "I think your beignets are beating it to the punch."_

_"Honey," Tiana stated halfheartedly indifferent, " a taste of any sugar can win a man and a woman's affection faster than a love at first sight."_

_"Mhmm," Elsa agreed wholeheartedly, as she ate the final piece, "I'd like to put a ring on this."_

_"I'll get Belle to marry you off, and I'll be the witness." She raised her impaled loaf in the air as if it were a holy grail, and announced authoratively, "I grant you my blessings."_

_Elsa cackled, "I promise to return with sugary offsprings."_

_"Deal."_

* * *

I forgot to mention that Tiana is the type to get sidetracked, but I don't mind it as much. She has a tendency to do that, however she never loses sight of what she wants (whether goal oriented or conversation wise). On a positive perspective, this is a good asset. Especially if someone were to interrupt a conversation, Tiana will remember where she left off. It's really fun to talk to her-rather it's refreshing. It is also because of this asset that our conversations are spontaneous, sometimes even arbitrary. She doesn't stray off for too long, and knows when to loop it back on topic. She knows what's important to look at (but sometimes it takes a while for her to see the whole picture).

Safe to say, we fell back on topic after she passed her blessings to me and my beignet fiancé (I promised her sugary offsprings). Well, her beignets are keeping me satisfied and happy…. (if only life were that simple).

* * *

_"Oh, I almost forgot! You have your bachelors for English, right? Belle's been keeping tabs on everyone in our group. So, you're looking into creative writing?"_

_"It's more of a side hobby… After all, the field is limited. So being an English teacher is more of my priority."_

_"You did love your books back then," the chef reminisced nostalgically. "You were never one to not walk around with a book or two on you."_

_Elsa laughed half heartedly, "I suppose that's the roots of it."_

_"So tell me about that man you came here with. Is he part of your plan? Is he your sugar?" she asked, "Or some random date Ariel hooked you up with?"_

_"Far from my plan," Elsa shook her head hurriedly, "Actually, he's a regular at the Starbucks shop I work in. He comes every Wednesday afternoons for coffee at precisely five p.m."_

_"Sounds like he's more than just a regular," the mahogany woman perceived._

_"I suppose. We have had small talks every now and again."_

_"And it somehow wound you up for dinner?"_

_Elsa's lips pursed when an epiphany struck her. "Actually, now that I think about it, that was the first time he showed up on a Friday afternoon."_

_"Wasn't it Global Love Day yesterday?"_

_"Yeah…"_

_Tiana fell back against her velvet chair, her arms folding across her chest and a proud grin on her lips. "He's obviously hinting his feelings to you."_

_"Does handing a red rose stolen from his friend's garden have anything to do with it as well?"_

_Tiana brought a hand over her lips and giggled. "He has it bad for you. How long has this interaction been going? Well besides the small talk, is there anything else?"_

_Elsa's eyes fell on her twining and untwining fingers. "Um… we only talked twice beside the usual, register-customer exchanges."_

_"Wow, he must really have a big impact on you for you to go out and see him-is it gonna go anywhere from here?"_

_The platinum blond shook her head before meeting her chocolate eyes. "To be honest, I don't know. What's been occupying my mind all day is figuring out how to write a romance genre," she sighed against her seat, "I want it to be real, but… I don't know the first step to writing it."_

_"Experiences?"_

_Slender, pale fingers dug themselves through a throng of platinum blond weaves. "I don't have any experiences to base it off of."_

_"Did you consider asking other's experiences of it?"_

* * *

Truthfully, I have considered asking for my friends' experiences regarding relationships, but I feel like I am crossing a boundary that people would rather choose not to relive. Also, I feel like I don't have the right to…

I've always been the odd seed of the group for as long as I can remember. Sure, I talk to them every now and then, but I prefer to keep things to myself. Because of this, I feel like I've lost my right to understand them. When they opened up to me, I decided to turn a blind eye on them.

It just surprises me that Tiana is willing to open up to a stranger like me.

* * *

_"I can't possibly do such a thing," the young barista shook her head._

_"Why not?"_

_"I don't think it'd be right for me to dig up a past they'd want to forget."_

_"I'm sure most wouldn't mind for a good cause." Tiana brought a hand to reach for one of her pale hands resting on the table. "Elsa, you're a talented writer. I've read your narrative and essays hanging in our English classroom's brag board a number of times. And if my experience will help you on this project of yours, then I'd be honored."_

_Elsa gripped her mocha hands and gently squeezed them. "Are you sure about this?"_

_Tiana smiled melancholy, her thumbs smoothing the back surface of her pale hands, "Ya know my Mama once told me that the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach."_

_The platinum smiled patiently, with evident small grooves etched across her flawless forehead, and squeezed their clasped hands encouragingly._

_"That he did..." her gentle, southern accent whispered. Her chocolate eyes fell down on their hands with fixed intensity. "It was my third year in high school, three months before Thanksgiving week, when I decided to participate in a community culinary event taking place back in New Orleans. I decided to participate in exchanging recipes, when he first contacted. He says his name was Hubert. And everything after that fell into place. From appetizer to entrees to desserts, we shared so many common interest." She paused to catch her breath and forced a heart wrenching smile when she met her sapphire eyes. She looked as if she would cry any second. "He was the bee's knees... To me at least." Tiana's hands gave her a final comforting squeeze before retracting. "We were so in love, and I actually believed that we would open the finest restaurant people will ever know._

_"When people shared stories about failures and dangers of online dating, sure as hell, I wanted to prove them wrong. I believed in Hubert, and the only thing on my mind was meeting him the day after I flew in to New Orleans. And... and..." The mahogany woman's honeyed voice wavered against her quivering frame. "I was so scared," her voice cracked. "I was so anxious to see him... and all those months we promised a life of adventures... We were going to accomplish together... Fail together... Struggle together... It was us against the world." Tiana met her companion's eyes with notable, swelling and fluid eyes. The platinum blond wasn't aware that she was reflecting those same heartbroken eyes. "I was standing there like a fool-a wretched, pathetic fool waiting on someone whose passion was to resort to any means to achieve his goal."_

_The young chef's breathing shuddered audibly as she attempted to calm herself. She shook as she croaked, "I... don't understand... why people have to be so cruel, Elsa." She took another moment to maintain her composure while a palm brushed a single droplet from her eyes before folding them before her. "It was after I returned to my hotel did I contact him. I didn't know what was happening behind the scene when he was apologizing for his sudden last minute plan. I found out who he really was on Wednesday, the day of the competition. The judges were startled to see and taste the exact replica of another contestant. I saw Hubert for the first time right when they called us behind the scene." Tiana's eyes fell back to her hands, and Elsa followed to see her fingers wringing one another. "He denied everything about me, and called me a plagiarist." A pregnant pause, followed by shallow, ragged breaths, the young chef continued, "The Hubert I knew was compassionate and hardworking, while the one before me was making a scene. Not only was my pride wounded, but something inside me shattered... I lost someone I could depend on."_

_Elsa extended a hand and gently cupped it over her wringing hands to cease their actions. Unsure of what to say, she platinum blond brought her other hand to cup the other side and soothingly caressed them._

_"Had it not been for Lottie..." the mocha woman sighed, "I would have lost face... Lottie had ahold of my phone during the competition and showed proof that I had instructed him how to make these three course meals in a private chat... Hubert was disqualified... However, that didn't make me feel any better... In the end, first place belonged to Remy and Linguini, while my full course meal ranked second." She shook her head despondently, "You know, none of that stuff mattered to me. I was nursing a broken heart for the remainder of my stay at the La Bouff's mansion."_

_"Tiana..." Elsa finally broke in a whisper. "How did you..."_

_"Lottie reminded me of my dream. We reminisced our childhood together on wishing on a star, and she reminded me that a minor discord would not get in the way of my dream. I ranked behind a culinary genius, and he visited me personally the day after Thanksgiving. Before I knew it, I was back in the grind."_

_"What about now?"_

_"Talking about it aloud made me realize something, Elsa. That is, how it changed me." Tiana paused to wipe another tear from corner of her eye. "Just as success and failure sharpen and improves one skill's, love and heart break can push someone to be the best of their abilities. For a long time, I've been unsure how to resolve this weight, and just now, you helped me find the answer."_

* * *

I was surprised that Tiana had such a heart breaking story. I never thought she was one to struggle, (Belle had never mentioned any concern over Tiana's behavior on the week she came back) and to think that she had to keep this situation to herself must've been difficult. However, she states that she never regretted her decision. After hearing her story, I saw Tiana under a different light.

Compared to me, I don't think I will be able to cope with her situation as maturely as she had. Especially at the heat of the moment, I would rather run... I don't know how I will resolve and come to get back on my feet.

All throughout Tiana's reminisce, I was tempted to hug and comfort her as I had done with Anna, but Tiana always stood her ground. She is not a coward, nor will she ever turn her back against her principle.

It baffles me how much Tiana had matured when I wasn't looking. It makes me wonder if anyone else had matured in our circle of friends.

Shoot. I'll have to continue later. I had almost forgotten my double date with Hercules tonight (it's currently 3:35 p.m.). I have half an hour to get ready for tonight's event. I'll be back to write back to you.

* * *

**A/N:**

**_*This chapter was inspired by a real life experience*_**

**Sorry for submitting an hour late! I had a difficult time thinking of how to introduce this situation into canon formation for Tiana's story. Hopefully, I'm close to accuracy on how I portrayed her. I had to rewatch Princess and the Frog to get a grasp of her character and brushed up on her regional dialect (minus the pronounciation spelling that I had attempted before, except for when she mentions the La Bouff household). **

**My apologies for cutting it short. I'm also tight on schedule this week regarding that my sister is dorming in San Jose University, so this week is busy with packing up, back-to-back hang out events, an upcoming driver's test, and a road trip to Northern California taking place! Wish us luck! :D**


	8. Chapter 7: Perspectives

**Link for dA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/A-G-F-F-I-L-Ch-7-Perspectives-568957000

**(c) "A Guide For Falling In Love" and banner belongs to me**  
**(c) Elsa belongs to Disney's "Frozen"**  
**(c) Hercules belongs to Disney's "Hercules"  
(c) Remy and Linguini belongs to Disney's "Ratatouille"  
(c) Kronk, Scoops Saltimo, Malina belongs to Disney's "Kuzco Academy"**

**Summary:**

_My name is Elsa Lillian, I'm 21, and a virgin when it comes to a topic called love. The idiot God paired me with has a first-crush-elementary-school-boy syndrome, and we're a recipe for misunderstanding predicaments and disaster. If you ask me to describe love, I'll tell you it's an intangible object you wish you can strangle. Because in reality, love is messy and awkward from the moment you lock gaze to a dog pile of tangled limbs. The funny thing is, I wouldn't trade our discombobulated love for anything else._

* * *

**May 2 (Evening)**

Dear Diary:

The double date regarding Malina and Kronk resulted with a disaster for the poor girl, resulting with an inevitable broken heart. I wish I could say this date was wonderful in the end (because we did have fun), regardless the result will always be the same.

Tonight, Kronk reserved four seats at La Ratatouille. Where, surprisingly, our server had been none other than Alfredo Linguini (Tiana's former competitor and present colleague).

* * *

_The perfect gentlemen, Hercules and Kronk exited the car first and circled around the vehicle to open their dates' doors. With practiced, large hands, they opened their doors and offered their hands to assist them out. After closing their doors, they took their slender, petite hands at the crook of their arms, and sauntered into La Ratatouille._

_Elsa had her hair curled and fixed up in a messy updo, and applied little effort on her makeup to maintain a natural appeal. She wore a short, black dress with a heart shaped bust that hugged her chest to her waist and flowed out in layered wisps, teasing a peek at her toned thighs with every stride she made. She carried herself in black zip-up pumps with large velvet bows substituting the straps, a pair of sterling silver of six strand spiral earrings, a snowflake beaded bracelet watch, and at hand, a black envelope clutch with silver shoulder chain._

_Complimenting her color scheme, Hercules wore a white dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up to the elbow, a gray unbuttoned vest, dark slacks, and shiny, black dress shoes. His auburn hair was slicked back to give a clean look in contrast to Elsa's messy updo. They were the perfect juxtapose pair, attracting attention to their contrasting features, and yet complimenting their characteristics in an elegant and harmonious manner._

_Meanwhile, Malina donned a collared, button-down dress. The color resembled a summer's sunset with a floral patterned top, and a hip-hugging plain tube skirt that stopped mid-thigh. Over the tube skirt, a thin, transparent fabric of the same hue cascaded a trickling trail behind her long almond legs. She wore a pair of ruby, open-toe heels with three red straps that hugged her ankles. With every step she made, a pair of gold triangular earrings swung out of her curly, raven hair, and a soft jingle emitted from her gold bangled-arms._

_Ambling in synch with her, a brawny man with amber skin and coal hair escorted Malina into the restaurant. His hair was shoulder-length and appeared greasy by the amount of gel used to slick his thick, wavy mane into a ponytail; nevertheless pristine. To match his date, he wore an auburn velvet coat. Contrasting his overall, he wore a royal blue button down shirt, dark slacks, and shimmering, igneous shoes._

_As the two couples neared the entrance, both Kronk and Hercules strode ahead to hold the glass doors open for their companions._

_With immaculate timing, after making a couple rounds tending other guests, a lanky man with deep auburn, curly hair skated to the front desk with four jet black, leather menus tucked beneath an arm._

* * *

The setting had been a vision. Our reservation included the VIP treatment: residing on the second floor and overlooking the city landscape behind glass windows. We settled on their house special, La Ratatouille (compliments to Chef Remy for his visionary taste), and had our laughs over many recollected topics. The atmosphere had been jovial, that is until Malina and I had excused ourselves to the powder room...

* * *

_"Elsa, right?" Malina inquired as they washed their hands._

_"Yes," the platinum blonde nodded, "President Malina of the Golden Pens Club, right?"_

_"Yeah," raven haired woman giggled delightfully. "I didn't think I would see you again after high school."_

_"It's been a while," Elsa agreed while scrubbing suds all over her pale hands._

_"What do you major in now?" she piqued._

_"English education, although I'm taking up a variety of language arts on the side."_

_"Oh! That's cool! Then I suppose I'll be seeing you around in the field."_

_"Your taking up English too?"_

_"Journalism for the most part," Malina clarified while grabbing several paper towels and handing her half of the sheef. "I was scouted by editor Scoops Saltimo for Incan Teen Magazine during my internship a couple years back."_

_"Oh, congratulations! I recall your big debut happened by my senior year. I tried to contact you, but I never had the opportunity."_

_"Right!" she exclaimed regretfully, "I was planning to visit the future presidents of the club but my schedule was piling since then."_

_"I don't blame you," Elsa smiled wryly, "Walt University hasn't been fairing well with me either."_

_Malina planted a hand on her shoulder apologetically, "Humanitarians with Professor Goofy?"_

_"Eeyeup!" Elsa impersonated his infamous hiccup. "The one and only."_

_Malina guffawed, "That was pretty good!"_

_"He was a big sweetheart, though."_

_"Yeah, he sure was passionate about what he taught," Malina nodded reminscingly as she reached for the door. "Infectious too, don't you think?"_

_"Definitely."_

_Just as Malina opened the door, her movements ceased, as if she had turned into stone._

_"Malina?" the platinum blonde called out worriedly._

_"Shh!" she whispered as she met Elsa's gaze briefly before pointing to the dining area._

_Quietly, Elsa inched beside Malina to overhear the dairy haired man's slow, bass voice echo into the bathroom stalls._

_"She was a vision. Feet like a pair of landlocked tugboats. Knees like brass doorknobs. Elbows so rough they could take the grain right off a two-by-four. And her eyes..." the dark haired masculine sighed dreamily, "They say the eyes are the window to the soul. Hers were more like steel-reinforced security doors with a combination I just had to crack. No doubt about it. She was the kinda girl you'd want to bring home to Papi."_

_"So, you sure you've met the one?" a hesitant baritone piqued. "I mean, there's also Malina."_

_"I'm definitely sure of it," Kronk nodded positively, "I knew it the moment I laid my eyes on her. I mean,I could say that you've met your match tonight with Elsa."_

_"Oh come on, Kronk," Hercules waved off, "you know very well that I care for her like a sister."_

_"Exactly," Kronk pointed out. "And you have your fair share of experience, right?"_

_"Right," the auburn man replied wryly._

_"Riiiiggghhht," Kronk agreed_

_Closing the door slowly, Malina sighed softly just as Elsa voiced out her empathy._

_"Malina, I-"_

_"Don't sympathize with me, please," she had cut her off. Her almond eyes were notably wet as she chewed on her lower lip, painting her front teeth a startling crimson. "I know you mean well, Elsa, but a word of advice: don't try to be empathetic to someone when you don't know what it feels firsthand. Or else it comes off as pity and an insult."_

* * *

...which was conveniently next to our table. And where Malina and I overheard Kronk's romantic confession to a woman from his scout retreat, respectfully acknowledged as Miss Birdwell.

Malina's words still haunt me ever since our evening itinerary. Not only had it given me a different perspective of her character, but it gave me something to think deeply about-in regards to my comprehension about love.

I had excused myself after the short debatical with my eyes lowered and head tucked throughout the remaining time we spent there. I didn't dare to look at Malina. Although, from my peripheral vision, she carried herself as if nothing had ever happened.

She was the first to speak to me once we had a change of scenery. The guys thought it would be fun to go bowling dressed in the way we were. At first, I had been against it because of the unwanted attention. Then again, to hell with it. We're college graduates, and we've mastered one thing throughout our higher educational career: not giving a shit.

* * *

_"You know..."_

_Elsa turned to her with a patient, polite smile. It was all she could do to prevent displaying sympathy in a boisterous room of hollering players over colliding plastic maple wood and urethane balls. Regardless of the dim room, Elsa knew her eyes would betray her. Distracted or disregarding the multicolored LED lights bouncing across her pale complexion, Malina had said nothing more about it. Instead, she wore a small smile as the pair watched two absorbed, towering men wagered bets and bantered laughs in a friendly, competitive match._

_"It's so much better when a guy rejects you or when he has someone else he likes." Malina's mahogany eyes fall to her bony, clasped hands on her lap, and laughs bitterly to herself. "Do you know why?"_

_The platinum blonde shakes her head, puzzled by the diction of the interrogation._

_"Because..." she lifts her head up and looks on to the cheaply displayed, winking disco ball. "We, humans, are compulsive blamers. We want to blame others before accepting our faults. You know about that smelt-it-dealt-it deal, right?" At Elsa's brief nod, she continued. "Although my head is still clouded with a whirlwind of mixed emotions about what Kronk had announced earlier, I just had this epiphany about how much easier it is to nurse this broken heart. I know it's different for everyone, but for me personally, I think that it's so much easier to get over losing to someone else, because I know for a fact that I will never be like her." As the raven haired woman continued, her hands begin to unravel, clasp, and squeeze routinely as if she were grasping words within her small hands. "And the fact that there is a woman who embodies what he considers perfection..." she sighed glancing in Kronk's direction, followed by smiling gauchely to Elsa after catching herself in her miffed, exacerbated vehemence. "Well... it tells me that I can't can't do anything about it." Malina sighed again, but continued to establish a positive attitude by wearing a wry smile on her lips. "Hopefully... someday... I can be someone's definition of perfection by just being me..."_

* * *

Malina's words baffled me to silent awe. Still, it perked my interest as to why she didn't push through. After all, Malina is a confident individual, and I know for a fact that she could have pushed through and won. But before I could voice out my thoughts, she shook her head.

"There are times when a woman needs to know when to stop and bow out gracefully. This is one of them."

This left me a lasting impression on me, like leaving footprints in the sand. I'll probably forget about this exchange, but they'll forever be printed at the back of my mind and resurface when the time comes to relearn this lesson. I digress before my stream of consciousness floods out and carries my hand off topic.

After tonight's event, it feels like I witnessed something unreal. To be honest, I expected Malina to react differently. I had expected a more frivolous reaction and a heated motivation to win Kronk's affection... Then again, Malina was never that type of gaudy woman. And for that, I respect her even more.

The result of our double date had been successful despite a small hiccup on the road to closure. It is all thanks to Malina's mature response to the situation that the entire experience had run smooth. Regardless, we all concluded it to be a fun and good night.

Still... I can't help but feel unsatisfied about something.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I've returned from hell! MWAHAHA!**

**Okay well... hi again! It's wonderful to be back and to write again! It's been a while, and yes I've went to hell. I'm so surprised about how busy college is. But I should've expected it since I've decided to take up 17 units in total of 5 classes (which is overdrive on full time student, which is close to how many units a graduate student needs per semester for their masters degree).**

**Just recently, I bought myself a planner for stories that will keep track of my updates. My attempt is to keep writing for 160 days straight (because that's how many star stickers I have for it and I'll buy more once I run out). So hopefully I'll be more productive. ^^**

**First of all, I'm so sorry for the super long-ass time I've taken to write this chapter. It's just been crazy with settling to the new things in my life. Long story short, my grandma moved in so I had to give up my room to her and move into my sister's room, who is gone in San Jose State University for the next 4 years, and then it was the endless pile of homework. I kid you not, I'm so shocked how my homework takes 5 hours per class so I'm trying my hardest to be at the top of my game. That taking top priority, writing has been pushed aside T.T**  
**But this is my attempt to squeeze in writing fanfics :D So thank you for always being patient with me. I'm extremely grateful for having wonderful people like you.**

**As for my Teen Titans fanfics update... I'll try to whip something up during my observation hours if I can't participate in anything... and try to post something this Friday hopefully. I also have plans coming up this Friday to meet Pewdiepie at his book signing in LA, so we'll see how that goes and if I'm lucky, I'll post a picture on deviantart to show how that went :D**

_**~~~ vv READ HERE TO SKIP LIFE RANT vv ~~~**_

**Okay life rant over. I just wanna say that this chapter was hell to write, because to be completely real with you guys, I had no idea how to write this chapter. It took me months to come up with a situation because I was stumped with how Malina would act (then I had to watch a couple episodes of Kuzco's Academy and Kronk's New Groove just to get a grasp of Kuzco, Kronk, and Malina's interaction). It was tiring, but fun nonetheless. I enjoyed it a lot!**

**Please let me know what you guys think and how you feel. Your comments really mean a lot to me because they are what fuels my motivation to write more :D**

**And I'll see you guys next time for the next chapter! Until then~ :D**


End file.
